


Парад

by MarlInSky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlInSky/pseuds/MarlInSky
Summary: Виктор Никифоров живёт в своей петербургской квартире вместе с Кацуки Юри. Однажды он получает интересную видеозапись, которая заставляет его задуматься о том, как же он докатился до жизни такой.





	1. Чёртово солнце

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Спасибо [Verliebt-in-traum](https://ficbook.net/authors/86755) за бетинг.
> 
> 2) Не воспринимайте это всерьёз.  
> Я просто развлекаюсь.

Это было прекрасное утро.

Одно из тех, когда чувствуешь себя живым, свободным и чрезвычайно расслабленным, когда утопаешь в одеяле с непередаваемым наслаждением, ведь никуда не нужно спешить.

Одно из тех, когда кажется, что нет ничего прекрасней ленивого лежания в обнимку с любимым человеком и верным псом, когда отпадает необходимость в завтраке и тем более в его приготовлении.

Одно из тех, когда кажется, будто время замирает под лучами теплого весеннего солнца...

Да, вы не ошиблись, _солнца._

Солнца.

С.О.Л.Н.Ц.А.

Проговаривая каждую букву. С чувством. С энтузиазмом.

Можно без толка и расстановки.

Как вам нравится.

Ведь это было петербургское солнце, самое ласковое, самое долгожданное, самое тёплое.

Петербургское. Солнце.

Которое светило прямо в глаза.

Виктор видел во сне, что ему снова шестнадцать, он только что откатал короткую программу на первом взрослом Гран При, он обнимается с Гошей, он радостно кричит что-то Крису, показывая свою первую взрослую медаль. Серебряную.

Затем картинка сменилась. Рядом с ним стоял Юри. Он легко улыбался, наблюдая за другими фигуристами. Почему-то он остался взрослым, выглядел на все свои двадцать четыре, хотя остальные и были похожи на юниоров. Юри ничего не делал, он просто наблюдал за подростками, поздравляющими друг друга. На его шее блестела золотая медаль.

Свет от медали был тёплым, он медленно распространялся по всему катку, обволакивая невидимым одеялом. Он становился горячее и... заставил Виктора открыть глаза.

Он сонно уставился на утреннее петербургское солнце.

Реальность оказалась другой.

Ему двадцать восемь. Он - пятикратный чемпион. Под боком не оказалось любимого человека, так как он спал в другой комнате и даже не знал, что являлся любимым, а Маккачин в последнее время предпочитал коврик в гостиной.

Реальность оказалась _другой_.

В шестнадцать он выиграл золото, Крис тогда еще не дебютировал во взрослой группе, Георгий не попал в финал, а Юри в то время было двенадцать, и золотой медали у него быть не могло.

Виктор раздраженно зажмурился и приглушенно застонал. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть точное время.

Шёл теплый десятый час.

Весь Петербург считал, что это было прекрасное утро.

Виктор тоже должен был придерживаться этого мнения, но с самого пробуждения его не покидала мысль, что так быть не должно.

Будто Солнце, петербургское долгожданное яркое Солнце - один из предвестников Апокалипсиса.

Будто конец света вот-вот настанет.

Что-то было в корне неправильным.

Он только не мог понять, что именно.

\- Виктор, ты проснулся? - в дверях показался Юри в своей любимой растянутой серой кофте, которую носил не первый год. Спустя две недели совместной жизни Виктор попытался его уговорить избавиться от этого допотопного и совершенно нестильного предмета гардероба, но Юри надулся и наотрез отказался от его предложения, так как с этой кофтой было связано слишком много тёплых воспоминаний, и вообще, она ему нравилась.

С тех пор Юри демонстративно надевал её при каждом удобном случае. А Виктор представлял, как он снимает эту кофту медленно, дразняще, наслаждаясь каждым движением, как он обводит пальцами каждый её шов, как он приподнимает её, оглаживая ладонью пресс Юри, как сначала он плавно освобождает левую руку от этой безвкусной тряпки, как переплетаются их пальцы, как целует каждую костяшку и проделывает то же с правой рукой, как он аккуратно поднимает кофту до груди, а затем резким движением снимает её. Как припадает к шее, оставляя невидимую дорожку поцелуев, как оставляет несколько укусов, поднимаясь наверх, как целует Юри, прерывисто дыша и обхватывая его плечи сильнее, как в голос стонет во время поцелуя и... если он сейчас не перестанет воспроизводить эту сцену у себя в голове, то Юри узнает о его желаниях раньше времени, заметив недвусмысленную выпуклость из-под одеяла, поэтому ему стоит повернуться на бок и дать Юри ответ.

Что он и сделал.  
Почти.

Юри выжидающе смотрел на него, пристально и изучающе, в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то новое, и Виктору даже показалось, что Юри понял весь ход его мыслей.

Но искренне надеялся, что нет.

Еще не время.

Виктор повернулся на бок, кивнул Юри и даже не нашёл в себе силы выдавить привычную улыбку. Что-то определенно было неправильно в этом дне, ведь это, кажется, вообще первый раз, когда Юри встал раньше него.

\- Проснулся, - заключил Юри и улыбнулся так же ярко, каким было мартовское солнце. - Что будешь на завтрак?

Точно.  
Сегодня очередь Юри готовить.

Виктор закусил губу, чтобы не дать себе сказать, что сегодня утром он предпочёл бы Юри и только Юри, но ему это знать пока что было не обязательно.

Юри одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, хмыкнул, после чего спросил:  
\- Сегодня на мой выбор, да?

Виктор неуверенно кивнул.

Юри осторожно прикрыл дверь и прошелестел на кухню, шарканье тапочек по паркету звучало как звон колокола из ближайшей церкви, которую Виктор хотел собственноручно разобрать в первые дни проживания на Ваське.

Со временем он привык.

А с приездом Юри появилось новое хобби - наблюдать за тем, как он мучается ночами, пытаясь уснуть.

Виктор усмехнулся.

Ведь сейчас мучился только он.

 

 

***

Виктор молча завалился на кухню, чуть не споткнувшись о порог и обматерив его сквозь зубы, затем доковылял до стола и сел за него. Юри молча поставил перед ним чашку с кофе и пару тостов, после чего с ним случился джем и... Виктор залип.

\- У нас что-то запланировано на сегодня? - Юри намазывал джем на чуть поджаренный тост настолько непринужденно и расслаблено, насколько это было возможным в условиях полной усталости, недосыпа и разбитости. Он даже не стал утруждаться поиском очков, поэтому сузил глаза, наблюдая за движениями ножа, чтобы видеть его как можно чётче. Он сидел на стуле немного вальяжно, скрестив ноги, локти зафиксировал так, чтобы тост оказался на уровне глаз, и совсем не смотрел на Виктора, сосредоточившись на создании настоящего завтрака чемпиона.

Кофе и тосты.

Чёрный кофе, чернее которого бывают только ночные тени, с которыми Виктор не стеснялся разговаривать с часу до четырёх.

Или макушка Юри, на которую он успел залипнуть.

Его хватило только на ленивое пожевывание тоста, чтобы не дать словам, которые так просились наружу, выхода, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего двусмысленного и не спугнуть Юри.

_Еще не время._

Но и сдерживать себя становилось всё сложнее.

В Петербурге им никто не мешал: не было ни семейства Нишигори, ни семьи Юри, ни постояльцев.

Только Виктор и Юри.  
И Маккачин.  
И никого больше.

\- Виктор? - Юри посмотрел на него, всё еще щурясь, и Виктор запоздало осознал, что так и не дал ответа. Юри заметил его растерянное выражение лица и тихо рассмеялся. - Не проснулся еще? Обычно всё наоборот.  
  
Именно.  
Обычно и солнце в Петербурге не светит.

\- Ах, нет, Юри, - Виктор помотал головой. - Я... это... Нужно в магазин сходить. И всё.

\- Понял. Как насчёт новой экскурсии?

\- Конечно. Я ведь не показывал тебе Горьковскую?

 

 

***

Это был прекрасный день.

Горьковская утопала в лучах, в бездонных лужах отражались здания и мимо проезжающие машины, Троицкий радовал видом на Дворцовый, Петропавловка притянула всю слоняющуюся толпу, поэтому можно было спокойно дойти до Марсова, не беспокоясь о потоке людей, обычно толпящихся у моста и мешающих проходу.

Юри останавливался каждые пять минут для того, чтобы сфотографировать всё в мельчайших деталях вплоть до окурков, валяющихся у решетки, и буквы «i», затаившейся в названии моста.

Как самый настоящий японский турист, он никому не мешал и даже не просил объяснить, почему так много замков на решетке, просто тихо делал фотографии и иногда останавливался, чтобы полюбоваться видом с еле слышимым «Ваааа».

Виктор держался.

Держался с грацией мимо пролетающих ворон, которых стало неожиданно много в последние дни, держался так, будто бы всю жизнь провел на Троицком, на Равенства, на Кировском, будто бы стоял там всегда, словно обелиск.

Будто бы наблюдал за всем со стороны.

Будто бы не он - Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион, на данный момент испытывающий очень тёплые чувства к японскому фигуристу Кацуки Юри.

И будто бы не Юри живёт у него в квартире и старательно делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

Виктор _держался._

Но он знал, что в таком темпе вальсировать больше не может. И пусть он на Юри пока еще не набрасывался, хотя маловероятно, что он это сможет сделать, ведь Виктор Никифоров - приличный человек, и витябыникогда, но кто знает, что на уме у Юри, который смотрит, видит и молчит.

Пока что Виктор - молодец.  
А вот март справлялся на троечку.

Юри его обогнал, заметив знакомые места. Он уже успел привыкнуть к Невскому и смог даже выговорить «Спас на Крови» практически без акцента. Виктор пялился на его белое пальто и шёл следом, отмечая про себя два удивительных факта.

Невероятно, но с приездом в Петербург Юри начал лучше одеваться. То ли это атмосфера города вдохновляла его на новые изменения, то ли влияние Виктора сказалось, то ли Юри наконец осознал, что ему уже двадцать _о боже_ четыре года, и можно начать за собой следить.

И... белый цвет всё же не лучший выбор для Петербурга, где дождь возможен в любой неподходящий момент и где трудно контролировать границы личного пространства и неизбежную возможность столкновения с косяками случайных прохожих.

Тем более у дома Зингера.

Дальше Юри уже без тени сомнения вёл за собой Виктора, совершенно не оглядываясь по сторонам. Он был уверен в своих действиях, в выбранном маршруте и был безумно горд собой. Виктор то и дело поглядывал на широкую улыбку, не сходящую с губ Юри, и радовался тому, насколько быстро он успел привыкнуть к городу.

И всё же, Юри многого не знал о Петербурге.  
Пока что.

Поэтому не уставал повторять, как ему нравилась Думская, по которой они проходили по пути в пекарню, чтобы купить два французских багета просто потому, что захотелось. Юри смотрел то на арт-центр, который доживал свои последние дни по этому адресу, то на восковые фигуры, пугающие и пленяющие своей неестественностью, и всё это происходило будто в замедленной съёмке под простую мелодию сарабанды, доносящуюся из здания справа, а Виктор взглядом вцепился в «Барселону» и громко хмыкнул: даже здесь она не переставала напоминать о себе, о всех прекрасных и неприятных моментах, которые успели с ними случиться несколько месяцев назад, и о том, что они оба вроде бы остались топтаться на одном и том же месте, а вроде и пошли далеко вперёд.

В пекарне они отстояли небольшую очередь, забрав долгожданные багеты в тех самых бумажных пакетах, которых полно в Европе, но чертовски мало в Петербурге, они зашли в продуктовый, что был под тем самым арт-центром, Виктор всучил пакет Юри и наказал ждать у выхода, а сам быстро собрал всё необходимое из списка. Лучшей идеей Виктора было закупиться продуктами в магазине, который находился в трёх километрах от дома. И не менее хорошей идеей Виктора было засунуть все покупки в тот самый бумажный пакет, потому что почему бы и нет. И вообще, это весело, Петербург же чисто технически Европа, европейская часть России, северо-запад, шесть часов до Финки, почему бы не использовать истинные европейские пакеты из продуктового и в Петербурге.  
  
Замечательно же.  
Оригинально.  
Даже стильно.

Когда они купили всё необходимое, Виктор уже предвкушал встречу с родными стенами, потому что солнце слепило глаза, и он успел сто раз пожалеть, что не взял с собой специальные февральско-мартовские солнцезащитные очки, которые спасали его в те редкие дни, когда приходилось тренироваться или выходить по делам в прекрасную ясную погоду. Юри что-то рассуждал о купленных почему-то в книжном сладостях и серьёзно вслух раздумывал о покупке нового бадлона, потому что он переехал в Россию, и шестнадцать разношерстных свитеров и водолазок ему, конечно же, не помогли бы в борьбе с петербургским мерзким январским холодом, который Юри надеялся встретить не иначе как в апреле, потому что Юра в первые же дни постарался и долго и упорно рассказывал об ужасных десятиградусных морозах, которые ему довелось пережить за свои пять лет проживания в Петербурге.

Кстати, о Юре.

Юри остановился у витрины блинной и активно замахал рукой в знак приветствия. Лицо Юры было красноречивым: он совершенно не ожидал, что их уединению с Отабеком кто-то помешает, потому что Виктор с Юри редко появлялись на главных улицах города, и центр считался вполне безопасной зоной, где можно было без излишнего внимания и шума пообедать со своим другом.

Первым настоящим _другом_.

Юри всё махал и улыбался.

Судя по взгляду Юры, он испытывал противоречивые чувства: то ли ему хотелось улыбнуться и помахать в ответ, то ли он был слишком зол и пытался себя контролировать, то ли был слишком растерян, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать.

Отабек же выдал самое эмоциональное лицо на памяти Виктора, и это значило ровным счётом ничего, так как они виделись от силы три раза за всё это время, и это было аж в Испании.

И пока вся ситуация не усугубилась до повторения Барселоны, Виктор осторожно потянул Юри за рукав, притянув его к себе максимально близко, и прошептал тем самым голосом, из-за которого обычно хочется дополнить чёрный кофе сигаретами, что Маккачин без них скучает, что обед, плавно перетекающий в ужин, сам не приготовится, и что не нужно мешать молодёжи, пусть они установят крепкие доверительные отношения. _Сами._

Юри коротко ему кивнул, помахал еще раз Отабеку и Юре, Виктор улыбнулся каждому, после чего они продолжили свой путь домой.

Виктор облегченно выдохнул.

Весь Петербург считал, что это был прекрасный день.

Один из тех дней, когда нет ничего лучше совместного времяпрепровождения с друзьями, активного отдыха, вкусного калорийного ужина и бесконечных прогулок по городу.

Один из тех дней, когда нужно наслаждаться каждым лучиком, сделать миллион селфи и фотографий хорошей погоды и выставить их в инстаграм.

Один из тех дней, когда нужно закупиться яркими вещами, потому что весна идёт, весне дорогу, потому что весь мир оживает, всё просыпается, как и желания организма, когда под боком улыбающийся тёплый Юри, которого бы и хотелось отвеснить при каждом удобном случае, но нет.

Еще _не время._

И Виктор за свои-то двадцать восемь лет жизни и двадцать девять лет проживания в Петербурге научился держать себя в руках.

Да и коллекция пальто Виктора Никифорова явно нуждалась в красном сотоварище.

 

 

***

Это был прекрасный вечер.

В семь часов еще светло, это не могло не радовать, ведь день становился длиннее, и казалось, что наконец-то тёмные времена прошли, и можно хотя бы попытаться радоваться каждому моменту.

Впрочем, в Петербурге они пробыли не так долго, чтобы начать замечать такие мелочи, поэтому просто наслаждались тем, что можно было полюбоваться солнцем чуть дольше обычного.

Или пораздражаться солнцу чуть дольше обычного.

Юри раздевался медленно, лениво, наслаждаясь каждой секундой незапланированного представления. Он плавно наклонился и не спеша развязал шнурки, затем также вяло стянул с себя на пол куртку, после чего не забыл смущенно ойкнуть и снова наклониться, чтобы эту чёртову куртку подобрать.

Затем на него свалился Маккачин, который теперь всегда приветствовал Юри первым: небольшая месть за десять лет предпочтения фигурного катания окружающим. Его можно понять. Но всё же после Юри Маккачин всегда валил Виктора на пол и не позволял ему подняться по пять, а то и по десять минут. Виктор не возмущался, он, наконец, мог позволить себе не беспокоиться о времени, расслабиться и отдавать себя всего трём самым значимым составляющим своей жизни в равной степени: Маккачину, фигурному катанию и Юри.

Который прошёл до кухни разбирать продукты. Даже не переоделся после прогулки.

Маккачин решил, что сегодняшняя порция любви была предоставлена, и убежал в гостиную.

Виктор остался один лежать в коридоре.  
Почему бы и нет.  
Вон, на потолке была удивительно интересная трещинка, всё же старый дом в старом районе Санкт-Петербурга.

Виктор не спешил подниматься. Весь день казался нереально хорошим, таких попросту не бывало с ним последние... _три? пять? десять?_ лет.  
  
Слишком спокойно.  
Слишком подозрительно.  
Просто _слишком._

У него так не бывает.

По законам жанра или по тенденциям, которые рано или поздно прослеживались в жизни Виктора Никифорова, такие замечательные дни, когда любой другой человек просто наслаждается жизнью и распевает оду «К радости» направо и налево, Виктору сулят новый поток проблем, самокопания и безудержного тлена, из которого он всегда выбирался элегантно, стильно и со вкусом, утопая в бесконечных литрах алкоголя.

Вот только обычно Юри не было рядом.  
Поэтому, кто знал, чем закончится этот прекрасный день на этот раз.

Виктор надеялся, что негативное влияние петербургского солнца пройдёт с приездом Юри, но в этот прекрасный вечер, лёжа на грязном полу своей квартиры, явно испачкав бежевое пальто и наблюдая за тем, как Юри старательно и медленно вынимает из сумки один овощ за другим и как он без малейшего стеснения откусывает горбушку у багета, как переминается с ноги на ногу, рассматривая чек, и чуть слышно пытается выговорить русские названия продуктов, как он чуть приподнимает подбородок и рукой зарывается в волосы, откидывая их назад, так как чёлка порядком отросла, как медленно оборачивается, неодобрительно смотрит на Виктора, но ничего не говорит, а спустя мгновение улыбается самой домашней и тёплой улыбкой, тихо смеётся и...

Виктор понял, что скоро, очень скоро всё покатится к чертям.  
И надеялся, что на этот раз все пройдёт как можно скорее.

Телефон Виктора издал жалобную вибрацию, оповещая о новом сообщении. Виктор лениво перевернулся, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки, и мысленно попытался прикинуть время работы ближайшей химчистки, затем добрался до телефона и разблокировал экран.

Ему написал Крис.

И это был уже второй, если не третий, предвестник Апокалипсиса, потому что Крис никогда не писал, он не любил текстовые сообщения и предпочитал фейстайм или обычные звонки.

Крис написал, и Виктор не был уверен, как ему стоило отреагировать.  
Он не думал, что всё пойдёт под откос так скоро.  
Ведь прекрасное утро, прекрасный день и не менее прекрасное начало вечера.  
Солнце, лениво-домашний уютный Юри.

И сообщение Криса.

Это было длинное письмо с прикрепленной видеозаписью, которое почему-то было отправлено на e-mail, а не на мессенджер.  
В превью видео он узнал молодого себя, смотрящего прямо на камеру.  
И...  
  
_Ах_ , да.  
Еще Крис в теме сообщения указал, что нужно «смотреть без посторонних глаз».

Виктор пробежался глазами по тексту, Крис вспоминал вечеринку на своё шестнадцатилетие и нёс что-то о том, что многое успел вспомнить с того дня, и многое открыло ему глаза на сегодняшнее положение вещей не только в мире фигурного катания, но и в некоторых личных вопросах.

С того дня Виктор помнил только то, что был очень пьян. И после Крис месяц его избегал, и он до сих пор не знал точную причину.

Виктор был заинтригован.

Он начал подозревать что-то неладное.

Хотя что-то неладное он подозревал с самого утра, но просто не думал, что всё случится как-то слишком уж скоро.

Сегодня была очередь Юри гулять с Маккачином, и Виктор впервые с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет остаться в одиночестве.

 

 

***

Озадаченный Юри исчез за дверью вместе с пуделем и списком продуктов на русском, которые якобы забыл купить Виктор, ведь человек он забывчивый и порой рассеянный, а не придумавший новые и совершенно ненужные ингредиенты для завтрашнего завтрака пять минут назад, валяясь тюленем на полу. Виктор надеялся, что у него есть час времени. Единственный продуктовый, в котором Юри научился ориентироваться и без помощи окружающих пройти до нужного стеллажа, был в десяти минутах ходьбы и также располагался у церкви. Другой. Без колокола. Но с протестантами и вечным дворовым рынком, где ларьки сменяли друг друга с завидной постоянностью.

Оставшись в квартире один, Виктор поначалу растерялся, так как не знал, с чего начать.

Он стоял на одном месте, смотрел на закрывшуюся за Юри дверь и уже прикидывал, как он будет вести себя при нём после просмотра видео.

Нужно было набраться смелости, что даже в мыслях прозвучало абсурдно, ведь он - Виктор Никифоров, ему на Олимпиаде в первый раз выступать было не страшно, и он не постеснялся поцеловать Юри на международном телевидении, а сейчас он не мог заставить себя дойти до ноутбука, открыть сообщение Криса и посмотреть видео.

В конце концов, Виктор всегда трусил, когда дело касалось исключительно его.  
Какая прелесть.

По подсчётам Виктора до прихода Юри оставалось от силы сорок минут.

Он с ногами забрался на диван, небрежно поставил рядом с собой ноутбук и еще раз перечитал письмо.

Крис просил связаться с ним после просмотра видео.

Виктор нажал на пробел.  
_Космос._  
Плэй.

На экране появился восемнадцатилетний Виктор Никифоров.

Он сидел на чьей-то незаправленной кровати. За ним виднелся чёрный скучный чемодан и гора одежды на спинке стула. Судя по заднему фону, это был гостиничный номер.

Он смотрел прямо на камеру с недовольным выражением лица. Сзади прошёл Георгий с какой-то непонятной бутылкой, рядом с ним на несколько секунд показался Крис, помахал камере и снова скрылся за кадром.

Виктор на видео неуверенно улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- С чего мне начать?

\- Не знаю, - в голосе Криса, который, вероятно, стоял по ту сторону камеры, еще были слышны детские нотки. - Может, представиться? Ты у нас первый, так что посмотрим, что получится.

\- Мне нужно говорить на английском? Но у меня же тот самый ужасный русский акцент, каким его изображают в американских фильмах!

Откуда-то из номера раздался громкий, заливистый смех Гоши, который перерос в тихие насмешки, стоило Виктору фыркнуть и злобно посмотреть куда-то в сторону.

Никифоров на видео глубоко вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, затем еще раз попытался улыбнуться и продолжил, смотря прямо на камеру:  
\- Мм... привет? Крис предложил записать сообщение в будущее, сделать что-то вроде электронной капсулы времени. Я подумал, что это неплохая идея. Интересно же, что будет со мной через десять лет.

Виктор неожиданно замолчал, смущенно потупил взгляд и нервно убрал прядь волос за ухо.

  
Георгий снова рассмеялся.

Затем изображение Виктора резко дернулось. Видимо, Крис, будучи оператором, поставил запись на паузу, успокоил Гошу, после чего начал снимать самого себя. На видео было изображено его лицо, еще не тронутое щетиной. Крис не мог нормально удержать камеру, поэтому изображение тряслось. Сначала он проверил свою внешность, поправил выбившуюся прядь, провёл рукой по подбородку, оценивая лучший ракурс, улыбнулся и дал объяснение вместо Виктора:

\- Мы тут составили список вопросов, на которые должен ответить каждый. Я буду задавать вопросы, а Виктор - отвечать на них перед камерой. Поэтому... - Крис повернул камеру, и на изображении снова появился восемнадцатилетний Никифоров. - Расскажи о себе. Имя, возраст. То, что любишь и ненавидишь. Назови по пять конкретных вещей.

\- Виктор Никифоров. Восемнадцать лет. Учусь в академии Лесгафта. Люблю фигурное катание, Петербург, гитару, Маккачина и вкусную еду.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Плохо любить еду?

\- Нет, но это не то, что я ожидал услышать, - задумчиво ответил Крис. - Продолжай.

\- Не люблю я... Дай подумать. Химию, точно.

\- Всё так плохо?

\- В аттестате стоит «четыре», но по факту это «два».

\- Это как?

\- Это Россия. Всё нормально, не заморачивайся, - ответил за Виктора Гоша.

Никифоров нервно рассмеялся и продолжил:  
\- Итак, не люблю химию, алкоголь...

Виктор из две тысячи семнадцатого года начал вспоминать, почему был тогда настолько пьян, что не мог запомнить тот день.  
Это был первый раз, когда он вообще пил что-либо алкогольное выше 6 градусов.

\- ...плюсовую температуру в феврале, истерики Гоши...

\- Я вообще-то здесь и всё прекрасно слышу! - в кадре стремительно появилось раскрасневшееся лицо Георгия и также стремительно исчезло.

\- ... и когда за меня решают, что мне нужно делать.

\- Второй вопрос, - неуверенно проговорил Крис. - Кем ты видишь себя через десять лет?

\- Свободным счастливым человеком, занимающимся фигурным катанием ради удовольствия, - на одном дыхании выдал Виктор.

\- Не, так слишком скучно. Давай поподробней. Кого ты видишь рядом с собой через десять лет? Что с твоей карьерой? С семьёй? Твоя внешность? Характер? Давай, раскрепощайся, это всего лишь камера, ты таких сотни видел!

\- Эм, ну я....

\- Вот! - Крис насильно засунул в руку Виктора бокал с вином. - Пей, а после продолжим.

И он послушно выпил.

\- Итак, через десять лет... - взгляд Виктора бегал по комнате, пока не сфокусировался на окне. - Виктор Никифоров - обычный фигурист, завершивший спортивную карьеру в возрасте двадцати пяти лет. Может, у него есть пара золотых медалей с разных соревнований, может, у него даже есть олимпийское серебро. Он или занимается ледовыми шоу, или является хореографом. Наверное, всё же хореограф. У Виктора Никифорова всё еще длинные волосы. Может, короче, чем сейчас, всё же взрослый занятой человек, у которого вряд ли есть время на должный уход. Скорее всего, длина чуть ниже плеч. Он выше меня ростом, наверное, дорос до 180 сантиметров. Он - взрослый, а значит ответственный, надежный и серьёзный. На него всегда можно положиться. Не знаю, как насчёт семьи, но надеюсь, рядом с ним есть чудесный человек, который готовит ему блинчики по утрам.

\- Милая девушка? - переспросил Крис.

\- Наверное. Милая, добрая, нежная, которая обнимет и успокоит после тяжелого дня. Наверное, не фигуристка.

\- А если не девушка?

\- Не девушка? - задумчиво протянул Виктор. - Может и не девушка. Я же не знаю, что меня ждёт в будущем. Всякое может случиться.

\- Ох, я посмеюсь, если это окажется какой-нибудь брутальный парень, - рассмеялся Крис. - Для полноты картины давай сделаем американцем. Только представь заголовок: «Русская нимфа в объятьях капитана Америки».

\- О, а давайте сделаем картину еще веселей, - Гоша снова появился в кадре, размахивая пустым бокалом. - Пусть это будет какой-нибудь... китаец. Или _японец_. И будет это прекрасная, сентиментальная односторонняя любовь. И заголовки из серии «Сердце прекрасной российской нимфы страдает по самураю из страны восходящего солнца».

\- Георгий, ты перебрал, - рассмеявшись, сказал Виктор на видео.

_\- Георгий, ты чёртова ведьма, - зло прошептал Виктор на диване в две тысячи семнадцатом._

Ещё тогда знал ведь, зараза.  
Интересно, помнил ли.  
Интересно, получил ли такое же видео и он.

\- Слушай, Виктор, а ты не слишком ли низко оцениваешь себя? - голос Криса прозвучал скорее озадаченно, чем обеспокоенно. - Ты не стремишься к победе? Ты просто не уверен в своих способностях или тебе не нужны золотые медали? Ты же выиграл золото на юниорских, и ты год назад взял своё первое взрослое золото. Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь, что тебе будет достаточно по одной золотой медали с каждого соревнования и всего лишь одно олимпийское серебро.

Виктор на экране скрестил руки на груди и всё еще не смотрел на камеру.

\- Прозвучит странно, но я занимаюсь фигурным катанием не для того, чтобы золото выигрывать на каждом соревновании. Я просто хочу вдохновлять и радовать людей своим катанием. И всё. Если это вдруг сопровождается медалью - так и быть, хорошо же. Но если я убиваю себя ради золота, то это будет значить, что я потерял всё, к чему изначально стремился. Если вдруг когда-нибудь я стану непобедимым чемпионом, не слезающим с пьедестала и гонящимся за рекордами, это... Это будет значить, что нынешний Виктор Никифоров, коим я сейчас являюсь, мёртв. Я знаю, что есть вероятность, что я пойду по этому пути. Но я искренне надеюсь, что до такого не опущусь. Медали не моя цель, Крис.

Виктор наконец посмотрел на камеру и улыбнулся.

Крис неоднозначно хмыкнул.

\- Скажи пару слов будущему и... Глянь, Георгий вырубился!

На видео показали Гошу, распластавшегося на белой софе в обнимку с бутылкой.

\- Можно на русском?

\- Конечно.

\- Итак, Витя, - на экране снова появился растерянный Виктор, который спустя мгновение уверенно смотрел прямо на камеру. - Слушай меня внимательно. Сейчас я знаю, что вот-вот всё покатится по наклонной, и я прошу тебя не доводить себя. Я... ты становишься слишком жадным и забываешь, ради чего катаешься. Ты увидел золото на своей шее в прошлом году и начал потихоньку терять контроль над собой. Ты уже решил, что ты - чемпион. Ты перестал выкладываться в эмоции и представление, теперь ты беспокоишься исключительно о технике. Сейчас я пытаюсь вернуть себя, каким я был год назад, когда искренне любил лёд. Я прошу тебя остановиться. Я очень надеюсь, что ты смог и не продолжил саморазрушаться. Я надеюсь, что ты ушел из спорта. Я хочу верить, что ты не убил себя и не стал машиной по завоёвыванию золотых медалей. Я всегда хотел быть тем, кто хоть немного сможет дать мир и спокойствие людям, а не тем, от кого они рано или поздно устанут. Я хочу удивлять, но не хочу, чтобы люди слишком привыкли ко мне.

Виктор поднялся с кровати и почти вплотную подошёл к камере.

\- Я надеюсь, ты меня не убил.

На этом видео закончилось.

Виктор молча уставился на экран, не зная, куда себя деть. Ему напомнили о самом позорном проигрыше в своей жизни, о поражении в борьбе за самого себя. Всплыли мысли и воспоминания, о которых он не рисковал вспоминать последние семь лет.

Раздался звонок.  
Юри вернулся раньше обычного.  
Виктор с трудом нашёл в себе силы подняться с дивана.

Он был совершенно сбит с толку и не знал, сможет ли вести себя как обычно.

Виктор медленно шёл по коридору, оттягивая встречу с Юри хотя бы на секунду, потому что был уверен в одном: эта ночь будет совсем не прекрасной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:  
> 1) _Чёрный кофе, чернее которого бывают только ночные тени, с которыми Виктор не стеснялся разговаривать с часу до четырёх._  
>  Отсылка к песне [Black Coffee](https://youtu.be/GVnrEh56f_g).  
>   
> 2) Васька - [Васильевский остров](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2).  
> [Горьковская](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_\(%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE,_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%82-%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3\)) \- станция метро на синей ветке.  
> [Троицкий](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82_\(%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%82-%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3\)) и [Дворцовый](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%86%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82) \- названия мостов.  
> Петропавловка - [Петропавловская крепость](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C).  
> Марсово - [Марсово поле](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5_\(%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%82-%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3\)).  
> [Спас на Крови](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%81_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8).  
> [Дом Зингера.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BC_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8_%C2%AB%D0%97%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%C2%BB)  
> [Думская](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0_\(%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%82-%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3\)) \- название улицы в центре города.  
>   
> 3) _Будто бы всю жизнь провел на Троицком, на Равенства, на Кировском, будто бы стоял там всегда, словно обелиск._  
>  Мост Равенства и Кировский мост - старые названия [Троицкого моста](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82_\(%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%82-%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3\)).  
>   
> 4) _Потому что весна идёт, весне дорогу._  
>  Отсылка с песне [Дунаевского](https://youtu.be/Qk85sxqxpyA). Или к песне [Ночных Снайперов](https://youtu.be/qHWaiH1K12Y).
> 
> 5) _Любой другой человек просто наслаждается жизнью и распевает оду «К радости» направо и налево._  
>  Бетховен, Симфония №9. Вот [ссылка](https://youtu.be/m8plFaqXY4k) на клёвый флешмоб. __  
>   
> 


	2. Переменная облачность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Практически не разбираюсь в фигурном катании, поэтому могу ошибаться в матчасти.  
> 2) Альтернативный Петербург. Как и вселенная Юрцов.

Когда Виктор открыл дверь, пропуская Юри в квартиру, он не знал, как себя вести. Нужно ли ему было улыбаться так, как он привык делать при репортёрах и на церемониях награждений, когда очередная победа не доставляла радости, которую он должен был показать зрителям и спонсорам, или можно было расслабиться и позволить Юри увидеть, что он далеко не в порядке.

Юри на этот раз шустро снял куртку и ярко улыбнулся, размахивая перед Виктором списком продуктов.

\- Я смог прочитать! - радостно сообщил он и кивком указал на пакеты. - И добавил кое-что от себя. Хочу приготовить сюрприз.

Виктор слабо улыбнулся и подумал, что сейчас не самый лучший момент включать в себе обычного человека с проблемами и околонегативными эмоциями, поэтому он изогнул губы в улыбке и как можно бодрее сказал:

\- Буду с нетерпением ждать.

Негромкий лай Маккачина отвлёк их обоих; Виктор на мгновенье забыл о его присутствии, ведь он не бросился к нему при входе, как это бывало обычно. Юри еще раз улыбнулся, опустился на одно колено, погладил Маккачина, затем обернулся к Виктору, пристально посмотрел на него с несколько секунд и сказал:

\- Может, поиграешь с ним? Сегодня я возьму ужин на себя, а ты... отдохни.

Юри продолжал улыбаться и говорил настолько обыденным голосом, что становилось тревожно. Он не отводил взгляда, и Виктору даже стало немного неловко, а вся ситуация, ровный голос Юри и его собственная неуверенность в правильности своих действий создали атмосферу легкой подозрительности.

Будто бы Юри понял, что что-то не так.  
Будто бы Виктор вмиг растерял все свои актёрские способности.

Юри не дождался ответа и понёс пакеты на кухню, а Виктор подозвал к себе Маккачина, и они оба направились в гостиную.

Маккачин не просился поиграть, не принёс свой любимый мяч и даже не пытался проскользнуть на кухню, чтобы стащить что-нибудь вкусное.

Просто лёг на Виктора, когда тот устроился на диване, уткнулся носом в шею и позволил себя обнять.

Маккачин умный пёс.  
Его нельзя провести.

Спустя некоторое время раздался звук льющейся воды и шипение сковородки, ворчание Юри на японском: что-то о мультиварке, которой всё еще нет в их надо же квартире.

Затем в комнату просочился запах жареного лука, и Виктор усмехнулся и обнял Маккачина крепче.

Юри готовил кацудон.

Готовил он его редко и только в двух случаях: когда праздновал победу, а сам в это время был не в Японии, и когда хотел поднять настроение себе или окружающим.

Возможно, Юри всё понял.  
Возможно, такая мысль обрадовала Виктора.  
_Возможно.  
_ Кто знает.

В тот день они так и не поужинали вместе, ведь Виктор умудрился уснуть на диване, всё еще обнимая Маккачина, который всегда знал, когда именно нужно его присутствие в качестве поддержки.

А Юри накрыл их клетчатым пледом, после чего украсил готовый кацудон улыбающейся рожицей из гороха и лука и отправил блюдо в холодильник.

 

***

Юри улыбался и делал вид, что всё в порядке, хотя по тому, как он чуть хмурил брови, было ясно, что он был обеспокоен и совершенно не понимал, почему Виктор вёл себя более отчужденно, чем обычно.

Но напрямую ничего не спрашивал.

Это было вполне в их стиле, переживать, думать, смотреть, наблюдать и молчать.

Всё как обычно.

Почти.

Они ездили на тренировки, получали нагоняи от Якова, слушали бесконечное ворчание Лилии и игнорировали нападки Юры, который совсем распустился в последнее время и позволял себя говорить всё, что приходило в его очаровательную светлую голову. Ровно до того момента, как на каток приезжал Алтын. Тогда всё внимание Плисецкого переключалось на Милу, и можно было спокойно кататься в своё удовольствие и не тратить время на остроумные ремарки.

Виктор вернулся на российских национальных, где вполне неплохо показал себя и со скрипом смог занять первое место.

Юра разошёлся не на шутку.  
Присутствие дедушки сказалось.

СМИ расписывали гениальность Виктора как нечто заоблачное, восхищаясь утончённой красотой хореографии и безукоризненной техникой, а сам Никифоров обещал себе, что больше не будет принимать столь поспешные решения, ведь вернуть себя в форму за две недели было задачей не из лёгких.

Даже если он и готовил хореографию еще в Хасэцу.  
На всякий случай.

Новая программа ему совершенно не нравилась, так как она преимущественно основывалась на технике, но её нужно было откатать до конца сезона, затем понять, простить, отпустить и больше никогда к ней не возвращаться.

Запланированное «Love & Life» пришлось оставить для нового сезона, в котором он хотел раскрыться полностью и вложить то, что пережил за время своего тренерства.

Чемпионат Европы оставил после себя неприятный осадок: и Юра, и Гоша, и Крис показали себя на удивление идеально. Виктор смог отвоевать своё законное золото только за счёт техники и безукоризненного выполнения всех квадов.

Это заставило насторожиться.

 

***

Последнее соревнование этого сезона - Чемпионат Мира.

Виктор делал вид, что всё в порядке, и видео не повлияло ни на него самого, ни на его катание.

Он _действительно_ старался.

Но Юри продолжал смотреть.  
А Виктор продолжал молчать.

Впервые с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать, Виктор радовался тому, что до Финки было добираться ближе, чем до Москвы. Тем более, на этот раз вопрос с транспортом решился сам собой: Гоша предложил подкинуть их на своей машине.

Туда и обратно.  
Всё включено.  
Русский рок шёл в придачу.

Юри с энтузиазмом согласился за них обоих, а Виктор ничего не смог сказать против.

К ним присоединилась Мила, а Юра остался на попечении Якова и Лилии, и Виктор не знал, нужно ли его жалеть или можно позволить себе немного позлорадствовать.

Когда они сели в машину, Виктор решил, что второй вариант поднимет ему настроение, и представил себе картину, в которой Лилия учит Якова правильно водить, Яков терпит, но злобно выдавливает цензурные слова сквозь зубы, а Юра пытается отвлечься музыкой, но в самый подходящий момент у него заканчивается зарядка на плеере, и ему приходится слушать всё, что творится в салоне автомобиля, ведь наушники он взял обычные, а айфон-то у него последней модели.

Мысли, достойные взрослого человека.

Виктора развлекали Мила, пытающаяся вспомнить слова, идущие за _хитрым демоном_ , Юри, мирно посапывающий на его плече, и Гоша, который вцепился в руль со счастливой улыбкой, потому что его новая как_там_её минутой ранее прислала пожелания безопасной поездки и передавала всем привет.

Они заселились в один из финских сетевых отелей, которые также имели несколько точек в Питере, и Виктор был совсем не против, так как ему хотелось чего-то родного и знакомого в такой далёкой, чужой и холодной Финляндии, а мимо одного из отелей он проходил как минимум два раза в неделю на родной Ваське, когда срезал дорогу, чтобы скрыться от проезжающих машин, любопытных глаз и вездесущей пыли, которая вот-вот должна была появиться на петербургских дорогах.

Знакомые буквы и стандартный лаконичный дизайн создавали какую-то напускную уютную и даже немного родную атмосферу.

Виктор не удержался и вполголоса сказал «Tadaima», когда они заселились в номер. 

Юри удивленно вскинул бровь.

Они перекинулись парой фраз, затем Виктор с наслаждением упал на нерасправленную кровать, снова поймал на себе изучающий взгляд Юри, неловко улыбнулся и демонстративно перевернулся на живот.

Лицом в подушку.  
Всё еще в верхней одежде.

Проснулся Виктор ранним утром и обнаружил на себе одеяло, пальто висело на спинке стула, а Юри, который обо всём позаботился вчера, спал, прижавшись к его спине.

Вторая кровать так и осталась нетронутой.

Виктор аккуратно повернулся лицом к Юри, стараясь его не разбудить.

Юри слегка нахмурил брови, когда не почувствовал тепла, к которому уже успел привыкнуть, но после его лицо снова стало расслабленным и выглядело даже немного счастливым.

Виктор внимательно разглядывал его, будто бы видел в первый раз. Ресницы слегка подрагивали, а под глазами легли тени, из-за чего Юри выглядел на свой возраст. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, их следовало бы давно уже подровнять, и было непонятно, чего Юри ждал. На щеке Виктор разглядел маленькую родинку, которую до этого отчего-то не замечал.

Год назад Юри отказывался спать с ним, впервые они вместе заснули по инициативе Виктора перед китайским этапом Гран-При, после они несколько раз ночевали на одной кровати, а сейчас Юри пришёл к нему сам.

Интересное развитие событий.  
Хотя, зная Юри, это могло случиться случайно.

Виктор легонько ткнул указательным пальцем в щёку Юри, затем почти невесомо провёл по выступам скулы.

Юри пробормотал что-то на японском и съёжился.

Виктор лёг чуть ближе и притянул спящего Юри к себе, обхватывая его за плечи. Затем уткнулся носом в макушку и застыл на несколько минут, чтобы не разбудить ненароком. Виктор вслушивался в его размеренное дыхание, вдыхал запах дорогого отельного шампуня и, наконец, прикрыл глаза.

Виктору всегда нравилось обнимать Юри. Когда он, нервничающий и немного испуганный, первым обнял его в Хасэцу перед публичным прокатом Эроса, внутри Виктор что-то резко щёлкнуло, и с этого момента его жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после».

В тот момент он понял, что Юри Кацуки полон сюрпризов, и его ни в коем случае нельзя отпускать.

После этого объятия с Юри всегда дарили ему чувство защищённости и расслабленности.

Виктор запоздало почувствовал небольшой укол совести, ведь за прошедшую неделю он успел наломать немало дров и, скорее всего, ранить Юри своим отношением и отстраненностью, хоть тот и показывал, что всё в порядке, и ни о чём не спрашивал.

После нескольких лет одинокой жизни в компании Маккачина, бесконечных тренировок и светских мероприятий, ему придётся научиться раскрываться перед другим человеком.

Это пугало, но в противном случае он мог снова остаться один.

А подобное развитие событий совершенно не радовало.

Виктор засыпал с мыслями о том, что ему, возможно, следовало довериться и открыться Юри чуть больше.

Позже они проснутся вместе, и тогда уже придётся искать оправдания, если на них будет время.

А сейчас можно было расслабиться, зарыться в чёрную макушку, наслаждаться успокаивающей близостью и попытаться еще немного поспать.

 

***

Чемпионат Мира отрезвлял.

Хотя бы потому, что в короткой программе Виктор уступил лидирующую позицию Гоше, который сам первые несколько часов не мог поверить в такой поворот событий, пока не закатил безалкогольную мини-вечеринку на одного в своём номере.

Виктор отреагировал не так бурно, но всё же находился под большим впечатлением.

Георгий спустя столько лет вошёл в нужный лад, на этот раз окрылённый не разбитым сердцем и ненавистью к Ане, а чистой и большой к своей новой как_там_её.

И он исполнил свою давнюю мечту: обошёл Виктора.  
Хотя бы в короткой программе.  
Для начала.

Никифоров его сдержанно поздравил, но предупредил, что не собирается ему уступать в произвольной программе.

Если уж на то пошло, он вообще никому не собирался уступать.

С Крисом удалось поговорить только ближе к ночи. Оба не могли заснуть и надеялись, что свежий воздух может хоть как-то помочь собраться с мыслями.

\- Почему ты не позвонил мне после того, как посмотрел запись? - Крис спрятал руки в карманах наспех накинутой куртки. Выглядел он забавно в своих круглых очках, а спутанные волосы и отросшие корни делали его похожим на себя десятилетней давности. Только вот щетина предательски напоминала о реальном времени.

Они стояли у входа в отель и смотрели на проходящих мимо людей, которым до них не было никакого дела. Подумаешь, всего лишь два самых знаменитых фигуриста современности стоят тут на улице в домашней одежде, трясутся от холода и молчат.

\- Я не знаю, просто... - начал Виктор, но оборвал себя на полуслове. Идея выложить всю подноготную Крису казалась неправильной, несмотря на то, что именно он поделился с ним той видеозаписью. - Просто я был настолько потерян в себе, что даже не понял, как оказался здесь. Такое ощущение, что не было прошедшей недели. Она как-то незаметно проплыла передо мной.

\- Что думаешь?

\- О записи?

Виктор чуть повернулся к Крису.

Тот утвердительно кивнул.

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Виктор. - Я даже не могу сформулировать чёткое отношение к тому, что увидел. Всё в голове перемешалось, и я совершенно запутался в себе. Теперь не могу найти грань, где начинается публичный Виктор Никифоров и настоящий Виктор Никифоров, ведь всплыл Витя, которым я когда-то был. Я даже не знаю, как это правильно объяснить. Просто очень странно. Мерзкое чувство.

Крис хмыкнул. После чего развернулся и подошёл к Виктору.

\- Знаешь, когда я получил видео, я сначала был немного озадачен, - сказал он, открывая пачку с какими-то странными жвачками, затем молча протянул упаковку Виктору, который молча взял одну штуку. - Я был таким славным и наивным, и посмотри, что из меня вышло. Я не жалуюсь, мне нравится то, что я вижу в зеркале. Но мне не хватает одного, и я понял, что пока я этого не добьюсь, не смогу спокойно идти дальше.

\- И что это?

\- Рано или поздно узнаешь.

Вкус лайма и лимона постепенно вытеснил все мысли, которые крутились в голове Виктора.

Возникло щемящее чувство ностальгии по старым добрым временам.

Будто бы на мгновение был найден потерянный рай.

\- Не думай об этом слишком много. И не зацикливайся только на себе. Взбодрись, - напоследок сказал Крис. И, конечное же, перед тем как вернуться в номер, он не забыл подмигнуть и игриво ущипнуть Виктора за зад.

Виктор усмехнулся.  
Появилось слабое желание закурить.

Произвольная программа у мужчин издевательски выпала на первое апреля, и утром Виктор готов был расхохотаться, когда они с Юри в столь замечательный день умудрились проспать не только будильник и шестнадцать пропущенных вызовов от Якова, но и утренний прогон, а после убегать от злого Плисецкого, которому доверили привести двух взрослых мужчин на принудительную тренировку.

В холле их окружили журналисты, и пришлось давать еще одно импровизированное интервью, затем они столкнулись с Жан-Жаком и его невестой, которая от неожиданности пролила кофе на Юру, а после насильно оттаскивать Плисецкого от канадской пары, дабы избежать жертв в возможной неравной борьбе.

Юру вручили в руки Отабека, который без слов всё понял, кивнул и увёл его куда-то в сторону Лилии.

До разминки последней группы осталось чуть больше часа.

Юри выступал третьим. Виктор после жеребьёвки оказался пятым.

Перед прокатом Юри Виктор поправил его волосы и намазал обветренные губы бальзамом.

Перед прокатом Виктора Юри отвёл его в сторону и обнял настолько крепко, насколько он не обнимал его никогда прежде: уткнулся носом в шею, опаляя её горячим дыханием, сначала неуверенно провёл рукой по спине, вызвав волну мурашек, а затем зафиксировал руки на талии.

На удачу.

_Блять._

Крис занял первое место после произвольной программы. Он же взял золото на Чемпионате Мира, обогнав Виктора на полтора балла.

Еще один вечный соперник обогнал Виктора Никифорова.

Бронза досталась Юри.

Гоша после победной короткой программы не смог собраться и опустился до пятой строчки.

Второе место _должно_ было привести в чувство.

В противном случае, Виктор мог потеряться в себе окончательно.

 

***

Когда они вернулись в Петербург в жалкие плюс три по Цельсию и бесконечный дождь, Виктор облегченно вздохнул. Гоша по дороге не распевал старый русский рок, на бесконечном повторе доносилось «верь в меня и падай одновременно», Мила предпочла на этот раз заднее сиденье, поэтому им пришлось ютиться сзади втроём, и Виктор совершенно не удивился, когда через час после пересечения границы обнаружил спящих Милу и Юри у себя на плечах.

Георгий был слишком подавлен, чтобы отпустить не совсем остроумный комментарий, а Виктор был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы испытать хоть какой-то дискомфорт.

Результат был не самый позитивный, но у них осталось три квоты и, в принципе, всё было вполне удовлетворительно.

Прямо как раньше, до того, как началась череда побед у Виктора и череда неудачных влюбленностей у Георгия.

Им дали неделю на отдых.

Единственное, чего хотел Юри - отоспаться.

У Виктора же появилась идея, как со всем покончить за один день.

В восемь утра он вышел из дома, предупредив Юри сразу после приезда, что у него есть неотложные дела, которые не требуют отлагательств.

Юри тогда многозначительно хмыкнул.  
Виктор сделал вид, что так и было нужно.

Виктор постарался слиться с толпой, сделать так, чтобы его никто не узнал. Он нашёл в шкафу старые рваные джинсы, безразмерную серую кенгуруху и пару не совсем раздолбанных кроссовок. Для пущей убедительности он не побрился, не причесался и даже не обмазался кремом, хоть это дело и очень любил, ловя вопросительные взгляды Юри каждый раз, когда он натыкался на очередную банку с непонятным содержимым.

А еще он впервые за пять лет не надел линзы, благо, зрение было не таким уж и ужасным, а взял старые неприметные очки, которые остались еще со студенчества и имели минус меньший, чем было необходимо на данный момент.

#ninja

В полном действии.

Таксист оказался неплохим бодрым пацаном, который не интересовался его скромной личностью, не задавал лишних вопросов, просто время от времени разговаривал и с навигатором, и с радио и порой проверял новости о состоянии дорог в социальных сетях.

Они попали в небольшую пробку, но уже через пятьдесят минут Виктор оказался на другом конце города.

Район, в котором он родился и прожил до пятнадцати лет.

Он вышел у торгового центра недалеко от станции метро и сразу же накинул капюшон на голову.

Кому придёт в голову предположить, что Виктор Никифоров вообще удостоит вниманием окраину города, да еще и захочет спокойно по ней пройтись?

Плюс спальных районов в том, что люди идут мимо друг друга и совершенно не замечают окружающих.  
Никто не будет вглядываться в лицо.  
Никто не будет ничего ожидать.

Даже если у прохожих закрадётся мысль «а не тот самый ли?», она сразу же пресечётся, ведь где это видано, чтобы легенды на окраинах водились.

_Абсурд._

Мать не раз рассказывала о том, что они с отцом решили переехать сюда, когда узнали, что у них появится Виктор. Отец, окрылённым счастьем, хотел дать сыну самое лучшее, поэтому они с матерью были в поисках района, в котором было бы хорошо воспитывать ребёнка.

И их выбор пал на район, в котором в год его рождения открылась станция метро. Тихий, спальный, потенциально не слишком опасный.

_Спокойный._

Как и хотела мать.  
Как и решил отец.

Правда, реальность оказалась немного другой, но откуда родителям было знать, когда один прожил в Петербурге четыре года, а другая с натяжкой два месяца?

А ведь многие считали, что Виктор вырос в обычной петербургской интеллигентной семье.

Да ни разу.

Первое, что он заметил - некогда любимое кафе-мороженое закрылось.

Затем была сонная толпа людей, спешащая к метро, чтобы добраться до работы или учёбы.

После - музыкальная школа, которая слегка отличалась от того, какой она была в воспоминаниях. Стены стали гладкими, вечно отваливающуюся фигурную штукатурку убрали, а территорию школы оградили забором.

Мать насильно водила его туда на протяжении целых двух лет, решив, что было бы неплохо, если бы сын стал музыкантом. Ведь мама Пети из его детсадовской группы как-то сказала, что это чуть ли на самая лучшая школа в городе, и после неё не будет проблем с поступлением в профилированные учебные заведения.

Виктора тогда никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он стать музыкантом.

Да и _кто_ в здравом уме будет спрашивать мнения ребёнка.

Ну-ну.

Единственное, что он помнил с этих занятий, это песню про серенькую кошечку и то, как он пользовался карточками с интервалами, которые старательно делала мама. Кварта ещё была зелёной, на ней была наклейка с изображением кавалериста, а септима была длинной, чёрной и с наклейкой бабы-яги.

Он год пробыл в подготовительном отделении, затем год провёл на фортепианном, после чего мать, по совету мамы Артёма из его класса, отдала сына в секцию спортивной гимнастики, в которую он проходил аж два месяца.

А после матушка познакомилась с мамой Ани, что занималась художественной гимнастикой в той же детско-юношеской спортивной школе, и после короткого разговора загорелась идеей отдать Виктора в фигурное катание.

Кажется, он тогда очень долго возмущался тем, что его таскали по разным секциям, а свободы выбора не давали, и наотрез отказывался идти на каток, пока не встретился с грозным взглядом отца, который уже всё решил.

Сначала Виктор не сильно старался, ленился на занятиях по хореографии, да и на льду проявлял себя вполне посредственно, пока однажды не увидел, с какой тёплой улыбкой наблюдала за его тренировками мама. Тогда он решил, что не хочет её расстраивать, и стал старательно заниматься, чтобы мама улыбалась больше.

Да и самая приятная часть тренировки - долгие прогулки с мамой по дороге домой.

Иногда они возвращались через Петроградскую, и матушка в такие дни всегда радовала Виктора гамбургером из ближайшего фастфуда, который тогда казался чуть ли не самым вкусным бутербродом на свете.

Это сейчас он на вкус как пластмасса, а тогда он казался настоящей чемпионской едой.  
То ли из-за того, что раньше было лучше, и готовили прилично.  
То ли из-за того, что сравнивать было не с чем.

Чудно.

Тем временем Виктор дошёл до озера, которое начало подтаивать, отметил, что изменилась посадка деревьев, и раньше их было всё же больше, что утки то ли не улетали, то ли уже прилетели и всей толпой пытались втиснуться в уже оттаявшую часть воды.

После он увидел старый универмаг, который, кажется, врос в землю на века, ведь он ни капли не изменился за столько лет, даже сохранил бело-красную окраску, такую же яркую, как и прежде.

А дальше уже пошли изменения.

На месте уютной кафешки со вкусным мороженым теперь красовался алкогольный магазин, а вместо любимой пышечной, куда они всем классом заваливались после уроков, был заколоченный, заброшенный, судя по обшарпанной вывеске, мебельный.

Зато появилось двухэтажное сооружение посреди дороги, отведенное на два ресторана японской и кавказской кухни.

Ну и дела.

Кстати, о школе.

К Виктору пришла _очень_ странная идея.

Где-то через дорогу должен был жить один из школьных товарищей, с которым он когда-то зависал и к которому можно было раньше завалиться в любую минуту.

Почему бы не навестить его спустя пять лет с их последней встречи.

С Сашей они провели вместе последние три года школьной жизни, особо друг к другу не привязывались, просто время от время шатались вместе по городу, когда было свободное время. Уроки не интересовали ни одного, ни другого, Виктор к десятому классу полностью отдался фигурному катанию, а Александр погрузился в футбольный мир, из которого ему пришлось вынырнуть обратно на обычную гражданку после выпуска из-за неудачной травмы.

А жаль, мог бы быть неплохим полузащитником.

Зато, говорят, он вполне преуспел как индивидуальный предприниматель.

Виктор прикинул, что прийти к нему с пустыми руками было бы неправильно, поэтому заскочил в магазин и набрал всё, чем они любили травить себя, когда взрослые не видели. Кассирша обсуждала с коллегой прокат Юры на Чемпионате Мира, обложила Юри трехэтажным матом, затем прошлась про Крису и нежно приласкала Гошу, а Виктор специально откинул капюшон, чтобы посмотреть на её реакцию и проверить собственную незаметность.

Кассирша, которую, судя по бейджу, звали Аллой, возможно, даже Борисовной по батюшке, потому что её рыжие лохмы были уложены в виде пушистой трапеции, флегматично пробила продукты через кассу, перевела взгляд на Виктора, сощурила глаза и не спешила отвести взгляд.

Виктор молча протянул карточку.  
Алла молча её взяла, продолжая смотреть.

\- А вы не Никифоров ли часом? - протянула она, пока Виктор набирал пароль на терминале.

\- Нет, просто похож.

Кассирша вопросительно изогнула бровь, после чего приглушенно рассмеялась. Взгляд так и не отвела.

\- Посмотрите на меня, какой же я Никифоров. Или вы действительно думаете, что известные фигуристы будут покупать продукты... здесь?

Виктор быстро сложил покупки в пакет и неуверенно посмотрел на кассиршу. Та окинула его еще одним подозрительным взглядом, затем вздохнула, погрустнела и выдала:

\- А жаль.

Они пожелали друг другу хорошего дня, и Виктор пулей вылетел из магазина.

Кажется, ниндзя из него всё же не получился.

Саша жил недалеко от их школы в одной из советских девятиэтажных _кажется_ брежневок в небольшой однокомнатной квартире, в которой, будучи школьниками, они не раз прогуливали уроки.

Если Саша не переехал, что было вполне возможным.

Подъезд немного изменился: стены перекрасили из грязно-зеленого в чисто-зелёный, лифт так и не сменили, так как Виктор смог найти свою почеркушку в правом верхнем углу, которую он написал по дурости в девятом классе, а дверь в квартиру Саши стала металлической вместо деревянной.

Виктор нажал на звонок, но никакого звука не последовало.

Его до сих пор не починили.

Прошло одиннадцать лет с его прошлого визита, а чёртов звонок до сих пор не работает.

_Вау._

Пришлось стучать в дверь.

Через три минуты непрерывного стука раздались шаркающие шаги, копошение в замке, и дверь распахнулась.

Перед Виктором стоял сонный, раздраженный мужчина; на нём были только чёрные треники. Он вяло тёр глаза, затем резко взъерошил волосы, которые даже не были покрашены в чёрный, как это было раньше.

\- Блять, кто... - Саша замолчал на полуслове, когда увидел, кого именно принесло на его порог.

\- Привет, Сань, - бодро поздоровался Виктор.

\- Ты ебанулся, что ли?

\- Как видишь.

\- Сейчас же всего десять, - простонал Саша.

\- Знаю, - ответил Виктор и указал на пакет. - Поэтому захватил всё, что ты любишь. Презент!

Александр почесал затылок, затем раздраженно схватил кулёк и изучил его содержимое:

\- Серьёзно? Кола, тархун, дюшес, чипсы и.... О, Балтика.

\- Всё для чемпионов, - Виктор довольно улыбнулся.

\- Тебе видней. Проходи давай.

Саша отошёл в сторону, пропуская неожиданного гостя, а Виктора даже переполняла внезапная уверенность, что он принял верное решение - прийти к нему домой и попробовать вспомнить то, что он чуть не умудрился забыть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1)  _Ему приходиться слышать всё, что творится в салоне автомобиля, ведь наушники он взял обычные, а айфон-то у него последней модели._  
>  На данный момент, последняя модель - iPhone 7, и у неё [беспроводные наушники](https://rg.ru/img/content/130/46/74/iphone.jpg).
> 
> 2)  _Виктор развлекала Мила, пытающаяся вспомнить слова, идущие за хитрым демоном._  
>  Отсылка к [Ария - Потерянный рай](http://pleer.net/tracks/4423877KjRN).
> 
> 3) _Виктор не удержался и вполголоса сказал «[Tadaima](http://amddiffynfa.livejournal.com/249348.html)», когда они заселились в номер._
> 
> 4) _Будто бы на мгновение был найден потерянный рай._  
>  Не совсем отсылка, но предполагается [Ария - Потерянный рай](http://pleer.net/tracks/4423877KjRN) и [Sakura - Без солнца](http://pleer.net/tracks/4654356Rb52). Одновременно.
> 
> 5) _Гоша по дороге не распевал старый русский рок, на бесконечном повторе доносилось «верь в меня и падай одновременно»._
> 
> Trust in me and fall as well - строчка из песни [Tool - Sober](http://pleer.net/tracks/13231072wn).
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Снег, дождь, солнце и радуга. Одновременно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Русреал неизбежен.  
> 2) Это очень ленивый фанфик. :D

Квартира практически не изменилась: всё та же потрёпанная белая дверь со сколами, ведущая в ванную, всё тот же старый околосоветский паркет и всё тот же шкаф, ножку которого по-прежнему заменяла стопка учебников.

Хозяин квартиры оставил Виктора одного, буркнув что-то вроде «всё помнишь, сам разберешься», и прошёл на кухню ставить чайник. Виктор разулся, снял кенгуруху и остался в одной футболке, после чего критично осмотрел себя в заляпанном краской зеркале, которое висело на стене, и прошёл вслед за Сашей.

На кухне Саша возился с плитой, та упорно не хотела работать и брать огонь от спички. Виктор отметил, что чайник, кажется, тоже остался тем же старым: он свистел, когда вода набирала нужную температуру.

Саша выругался, и после волшебного слова плита заработала.

После они оба вышли обратно в коридор и направились в гостиную, в которой, надо же, стоял новый диван и исчез старый компьютер, что было неудивительно: кто захочет работать на Windows XP, поддержку которой отключили пару лет назад?

Однако телевизор остался тем же: серый огромный ящик с антенной возвышался на белой тумбочке, в которой, если Виктору не изменяла память, хранились носки и стратегически важный набор джентльмена на случай внезапного вторжения разных интересных и приятных личностей.

Они устроились на полу, потому что диван - это слишком скучно, Саша разлил колу на двоих, а Виктор решил сразу открыть все пачки чипсов. Делали они это молча и спокойно, дожидаясь, пока засвистит чайник.

\- Вить, что ты здесь забыл?

Саша заговорил первым.

Никифоров никак не отреагировал на вопрос и продолжил открывать пачку за пачкой. Затем обыденным тоном выдал:

\- Соскучился.

\- Десять утра, чёрт возьми.

\- _Утром в субботу спать неохота, сон для усталых взрослых людей,_ \- пропел Виктор.

Саша одарил его недовольным взглядом, после чего отодвинул стакан с колой подальше, чтобы не пролить жидкость на пол ненароком.

\- Сегодня не суббота, и я отношусь к усталым взрослым людям. Ты, кстати, тоже.

\- Ты зануда, - заключил Никифоров.

\- А ты долбоёб.

Виктор был с ним согласен, но стратегически промолчал.

Засвистел чайник, и Алекс нехотя встал. Он прошелестел на кухню, бормоча что-то себе под нос, затем послышалось журчание воды. Через несколько секунд он снова появился в гостиной с двумя чашками. Себе он заварил чёрный чай с тимьяном, а Виктору - чёрный с чабрецом.

\- Мне на работу к двенадцати, поэтому, сам понимаешь.

\- Часа будет вполне достаточно.

Они сидели в полной тишине, похлёбывая горячий чай. Саша еще не до конца проснулся, поэтому просто уставился на разноцветные носки Виктора, а Никифоров разглядывал старого знакомого, будто бы видел его первый раз в жизни.

Через несколько минут Саша окончательно пришёл в себя, поднял на Виктора взгляд и ухмыльнулся. Затем поставил чашку на пол, чуть откинулся назад, чтобы взять два джойстика, проверил их подключение к приставке, после чего протянул один Виктору.

\- Как раньше? - удивленно спросил Никифоров.

\- Стрит Файтер. Надеюсь, твои навыки не заморозил лёд.

Виктор рассмеялся. Саша запустил игру на старом телевизоре, Виктор прошёл в коридор, чтобы взять очки, которые он оставил в прихожей вместе с толстовкой. Затем вернулся и сел рядом с Сашей, который ожидаемо играл за Алекса.

Виктор выбрал Илью.

Алекс, как и полагалось главному герою, выигрывал.

После второго раунда Виктор решил начать разговор со всей свойственной ему этичностью и деликатностью:

\- Слышал, ты развёлся.

Год назад он встретил одноклассницу, которая работала спортивной журналисткой, и та за пятнадцать минут общения успела рассказать о свежих сплетнях бывшего 11 "Б" класса.

\- Слышал, тебя окольцевал японец, - будничным тоном парировал Саша.

Виктор замолчал. Эту тему он не хотел развивать и тихо в сторону пробормотал:

\- Один - один.

Саша шумно выдохнул и мерзко хихикнул, а на экране Илья уложил Алекса.

Так ему и надо.

После финального раунда Саша отложил в сторону джойстик.

\- Серьёзно, Вить, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Мне нужно было кое-что обдумать.

\- В моей квартире? - Саша вопросительно изогнул бровь.

\- В родном районе, - невозмутимо ответил Виктор и потянулся за новой бутылкой. На этот раз его выбор пал на дюшес. - Так уж совпало, что твоя квартира находится там же.

Саша хмыкнул и протянул ему свою кружку.

\- Сбежал?

\- Сбежал, - Виктор кивнул и чуть сморщил нос. Ему не нравилось это признавать. - Нужно было место, где можно побыть самим собой.

\- А с японцем, значит, нельзя?

\- Скоро будет можно,- мрачно отозвался Виктор. - Но для этого нужно всё обдумать. Поэтому я здесь.

\- Вспомнить былое?

\- Можно и так сказать.

Саша посмотрел на него слишком насмешливо, и Виктор отвёл взгляд. Они не вернулись к игре, просто сидели на полу в полной тишине. Виктор делал вид, что дегустирует дюшес и пытается понять день его разлива в бутылку, а Саша хрустел отвратительно химичными чипсами и продолжал нагло пялиться.

\- Ты был там? - снова начал Виктор.

\- Там это где?

\- В школе. Ходил туда? Хоть раз. За все эти годы.

Виктор взглянул на Сашу с нескрываемым любопытством. Тот задумчиво замычал, после чего предложил перебраться на диван. Виктор молча пересел, Саша удобно устроился на зелёной подушке, на которой была вышита буква "S", после чего ответил:

\- Ходил. Хожу, на самом деле, каждый год на первое сентября. Тебе бы тоже не помешало хотя бы раз появиться. Иногда вижу наших. Некоторые изменились, некоторые нет. А некоторые как ты. Выпустились и больше никогда не появлялись.

Никифоров склонил голову набок, обдумывая услышанное.

\- Знаешь, - Виктор откинул чёлку назад и пытался говорить как можно безразличней. - Я пытался вспомнить себя в школьные годы и понял, что практически ничего не помню. Помню, какие предметы мне нравились, какая у меня была успеваемость и какие люди меня окружали. Но не помню себя. Ни своего характера, ни эмоций, которые тогда испытывал. Ничего.

\- Ты был весь в фигурном катании, - сразу же ответил Саша.

\- Да, был. Но я помню других людей, прекрасно помню одноклассников.

\- Ты был слишком зациклен на себе. Разговаривал только с теми, кто осмеливался к тебе подойти. И всегда был до омерзения вежливым, это порядком бесило.

\- Я помню, - немного обиженно буркнул Виктор. - Однажды ты мне это сказал прямым текстом.

\- А ты мне поставил фингал, - весело отметил Саша.

\- После этого мы начали нормально общаться.

Они снова замолчали.

Виктор с интересом разглядывал новый диван: он был серым, двухместным, но на нём уже виднелись первые катышки. На левом подлокотнике красовалось небольшое зелёное пятно. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд бывшего одноклассника, но решил на него не реагировать.

Виктор не знал, что ему следовало сказать. Он пытался подобрать в уме слова, но на этот раз первым тишину нарушил Саша.

\- Кого ты помнишь?

\- Многих, - протянул Виктор, затем взял красную подушку в руки, покрутил её в руках, после чего обнял её. - Была у нас Катя, которая в десятом классе перевелась в частную школу за городом. Была другая Катя, как только получила КМС по гимнастике, бросила спорт. Её вот я никогда не понимал. Еще была Валя, забавная девочка, совершенно не умная, но очень трудолюбивая, всегда до последнего сидела и зубрила. Я так могу бесконечно перечислять. Могу вспомнить, что Рите совсем не давалась математика, а Артём каждую пятницу приносил свою гитару. А вот сказать, каким человеком был я, не могу. Я не помню. Это странно. Я могу вспомнить отдельные моменты, не более.

\- Может потому, что ты под конец редко появлялся в школе? У тебя была фигурка, первые медали, тренировки. Тебе было не до обычной школьной жизни. У меня с этим было как-то попроще. Да и это было больше десяти лет назад, зачем ты вообще прошлое ворошишь?

Голос Саши стал немного раздраженным.

\- Недавно мне прислали одно видео, - Виктор решил сказать правду. - Крис. Ты его видел даже один раз.

\- Тот смазливенький?

\- Уже нет, но да, - на секунду в памяти всплыл юный Крис, Виктор даже понял, что успел соскучиться по тому, каким невинным он был когда-то. После чего продолжил: - В том видео был я, мне тогда было восемнадцать. Там было обращение к будущему мне.

\- И что ты себе сказал?

Саша встал с дивана и подошёл к Виктору, затем сел на пол напротив него.

\- Чтобы не свернул со своего пути и не убил старого себя, - холодно ответил Никифоров. - И пока вспоминал, когда же я себя «убил», понял, что этого старого себя я слишком смутно помню.

\- И поэтому ты пришёл сюда, чтобы всё вспомнить, - осторожно сказал Саша, следя за реакцией Виктора.

Тот положил ногу на ногу и коротко ответил:

\- Да.

\- Это был не вопрос.

Саша усмехнулся.

После чего сменил своё положение, развернулся боком к Виктору и сел по-турецки.

Затем еще раз насмешливо взглянул на Никифорова и продолжил:

\- Когда я только перевёлся, на математике меня посадили рядом с тобой. Ты лежал на парте и нагло спал, а учительница не пыталась тебя разбудить. Я подумал, что ты какой-то мажор и у учителей на особом счету. И я не сильно ошибся.

\- Я не был мажором, - вяло поправил Виктор.

\- В каком-то смысле - нет. Но ты казался очень высокомерным. А потом, когда я узнал тебя поближе, понял, что ты очень открытый человек, даже наивный. Просто близко мало кого подпускал.

Виктор подумал, что Саша был отчасти прав. Не то чтобы он не подпускал к себе людей, просто они тогда мало его интересовали. Всё, о чём он думал на тот момент, - фигурное катание, тренировки и исполнение программ. На уроках он неоднократно размышлял не над химическими уравнениями, а над постановкой и последовательностями прыжков, на уроках физики он всё время садился за последнюю парту, чтобы тайком слушать музыку, под которую он собирался кататься. Виктор считал, что учебное время - лучшая возможность для самоанализа и планирования.

\- Ты был далеко не глупым, просто очень ленивым, - продолжил Алекс. - Редко делал домашние задания. А если тебя вызывали к доске - импровизировал. И ведь вытягивал на четвёрки! Это впечатляло. Никогда не носил учебники, не учил стихи по литературе, не читал произведения, которые тебе не нравились. Делал только то, что хотел. Меня это всегда восхищало. Я даже иногда завидовал.

Виктор равнодушно пожал плечами, но с интересом наблюдал за тем, как меняется тон Саши. Если сначала его голос звучал достаточно холодно и отстраненно, то сейчас в нём ощущалась живость и бодрость.

\- Ты мне казался смелым, независимым, самодостаточным. В пятнадцать лет-то! - Саша начал жестикулировать. - Ты был тем, кем я хотел стать. Но потом я увидел другую сторону тебя и понял, что ты - обычный человек со своими тараканами. И после этого общаться с тобой стало намного проще.

Саша снова уверенно взглянул на Виктора, и его взгляд был настолько эмоциональным, что Никифоров на мгновение растерялся. Саша был снова похож на себя, каким он был в школе: жизнерадостным, энергичным и вечно бодрым. Но спустя секунду он снова вернулся в лениво-отчужденное состояние.

\- Ты был _невидимкой_ , - Саша понизил свой голос. - Атмосфера в классе была одинаковой, когда ты присутствовал и когда тебя не было. Девочкам ты нравился, но они боялись к тебе подойти. Пацанам ты был неинтересен. Ты ж фигурист, о чём вообще с тобой можно было поговорить.

Саша глухо рассмеялся.

Виктор напрягся.

\- Под конец мне было тебя жаль. На тебе лежало слишком много, все то и дело ставили на тебя, называли надеждой фигурного катания, а ты всем улыбался в лицо и никогда не говорил ничего негативного. Я подумал, что лучше умереть, чем фальшиво улыбаться двадцать четыре на семь.

Саша нелепо улыбнулся. После чего поднялся и встал напротив Виктора, смотря на него сверху-вниз.

\- Знаешь, в школе ты был совсем _никаким_. Я помню, что мы с тобой зависали, но не могу вспомнить ничего, о чём мы говорили. Ты начал меняться после первого золота, больше улыбался, да и к окружающим стал мягче и добрее относиться. Девочки были в восторге, они даже думали, что после выпуска ты по ним будешь скучать.

Виктор отвернулся в сторону и сжал подушку сильнее. Саша с интересом наблюдал за его реакцией, после чего повернулся к телевизору, над которым висели часы.

\- Мне уже нужно на работу, - сказал он.

Часы показывали 11:40.

Никифоров молча кивнул и поднялся с дивана. Саша молниеносно добрался до ванной комнаты и быстро привёл себя в порядок.

Они вместе вышли из квартиры, оба молчали, пока шли до перекрёстка. Небо снова затянуло тучами, хотя еще полчаса назад было солнечно.

\- Как думаешь, - протянул Виктор, когда они стояли в ожидании зелёного света. - Я плохой человек?

\- Что за странные вопросы? - воскликнул Саша и удивился громкости своего голоса. После чего продолжил обычным тоном: - Не знаю, Вить. В школе ты был неплохим. А сейчас я тебя не знаю. Да и не мне тебя судить.

\- Я изменился? Я «убил» старого себя?

\- Почему ты вообще решил, что это плохо? - Саша снова произнёс громче обычного. - Был бы ты счастлив, если бы не убил? Звучит-то как, однако! Никто не знает, что бы было. Может, ты был бы никем.

\- А сейчас я _никто_ с медалями, - мрачно ответил Виктор.

\- Честное слово, Вить, - Саша на секунду замолчал и устало потёр переносицу. - Если ты провалил чемпионат мира из-за этого, то ты - идиот. И определись уже со своим Юри. Пацан явно от тебя тащится. Его фанатки говорят, что у него даже есть коллекция твоих плакатов.

\- Так ты знаешь, как его зовут?

\- Знаю.

\- И ты всё-таки наблюдаешь за мной?

\- Я о своих не забываю, Вить.

Они снова замолчали.

Когда они дошли до противоположной стороны улицы, они просто стояли друг напротив друга, разглядывая и изучая.

\- Ну, до встречи? - Алекс протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Виктор сжал его ладонь как можно сильнее, после чего мягко сказал:

\- До встречи.

Саша развернулся и зашагал в сторону трамвайной остановки; он почти дошёл до проезжей части, когда Виктор его окликнул:

\- Сань, спасибо тебе!

Саша чуть улыбнулся и поднял руку в знак того, что услышал его.

Он не обернулся.

Виктор усмехнулся и направился в сторону метро.

На асфальт упали первые капли дождя.

 

***

Васька встретила его мокрым снегом, наполовину пьяной толпой, столпившейся вокруг гитариста, который расположился у коней и распевал знаменитые и не очень песни русского рока.

Виктор стремительно прошёл между людей, забыв о том, что мог случайно попасть на видео снимающих музыканта зрителей. Он хотел одного - добраться до дома как можно скорей.

Когда Никифоров чуть не повернул на родную улицу, он неожиданно вспомнил, что сегодня обещал приготовить ужин, а Юри в это время, наверное, уже вышел на пробежку с Маккачином. Так как не было сил ни на готовку, ни на раздумья, Виктор решил заскочить в ближайшую пиццерию и взять чего-нибудь собой, но задумался о сегодняшнем дне и прошёл чуть дальше.

Он смотрел на небо, неспешно бродя по каменной дороге; пока перекручивал в голове события прошедшего дня и планы на будущее, его взгляд привлекли смутно знакомые знаки: на небольшой доске у здания слева было написано что-то на катакане, а на русском чуть ниже уже приглашали посетить новое заведение.

Японский ресторан, оказывается, успел открыться за время его отсутствия.

Его нужно было протестировать, чтобы, в случае чего, водить сюда Юри.

Если он будет хорошо себя вести, конечно же.

Когда он вошёл в изакаю, его оглушило неожиданным японским приветствием, и на мгновенье даже появилось ощущение, будто бы из Хасэцу он никуда не уезжал.

Это было хорошим знаком.

Виктор подошёл к стойке и поинтересовался, можно ли брать блюда с собой и есть ли у них кацудон.

Милая официантка утвердительно закивала.

Во время ожидания Виктор пристроился у самого дальнего столика и разглядывал интерьер. Он был вполне аутентичным, всё было выполнено из дерева, на стенах висели веера, из динамиков доносились какие-то смутно знакомые японские песни. Виктор даже смог немного расслабиться, атмосфера была тёплой и ни к чему не обязывающей. Да и малое количество посетителей не вызывало никакого беспокойства.

Если Юри одобрит этот кацудон, значит, у них появится своё японское место в Петербурге.

К тому же, здесь было не очень много людей, целых два посетителя в будний день вечером.

Идеальное место.

Уже через полчаса Виктор оказался на пороге своей квартиры, Юри и Маккачина не было дома, что очень радовало, так как хотелось тишины и спокойствия, особенно после разговора с Сашей и очень долгой прогулки от станции к станции в одной толстовке, когда на улице от силы было плюс восемь.

Виктор Никифоров всегда отличался мудростью и практичностью.

Он поставил пакет с кацудоном на кухонный стол, а сам отправился в ванную приводить себя в порядок. В душе Виктор представлял реакцию Юри, если бы он увидел его в старой мятой одежде, неприметных очках и небритым-нечёсаным, и от всплывшего в уме растерянного лица глухо рассмеялся, расслабился, потерял равновесие и чуть не грохнулся прямо в ванной.

Со стороны должно было выглядеть комично.

Как хорошо, что никого рядом не было.

Хотя очень и хотелось.

Особенно Юри.

Юри мог бы мыться вместе с ним, ванна у Виктора большая, вмещающая в себя три-четыре стандартные японские ванны, они могли бы оба сесть и расслабиться в окружении пены и пузырьков, а затем Юри мог бы обнять его неожиданно, а Виктор мог бы глупо улыбнуться, и они лежали бы так в обнимку настолько долго, что вода успела бы остыть. Или занялись бы чем-нибудь повыше рейтингом, но это, пожалуй, оставим на будущее: когда Виктор всё окончательно решит, а Юри будет готов.

Кацудон остывал, Юри немного опаздывал, поэтому Виктор включил микроволновку и даже вспомнил, как её разогреть, и решил поставить чайник, потому что ну как же можно без чая, особенно вечером, особенно в холодный апрельский день.

В коридоре раздался звук открывающегося замка, звон ключей, скрип двери и негромкое:

\- Tadaima.

 

Юри вернулся.

Замечательно.

 

\- Okaeri! - как можно радостней крикнул Виктор и высунулся из кухни с полотенцем в руках.

Юри неосторожно дернулся и лбом ударился о полку, которой никто не пользовался, и которую давно уже следовало убрать, звук был настолько громким, что Виктор невольно вздрогнул и чуть не бросился к Юри проверять его целостность и сохранность, как тот обыденным голосом спросил:

\- Ты уже вернулся?

\- Да, - растерянно ответил Виктор на всякий случай, так как не понял, было ли это вопрос или констатация факта. - Давай, всё уже почти готово.

Виктор хотел уйти обратно на кухню, как к нему подбежал Маккачин и повалил на пол. Никифоров от неожиданности вскрикнул, а Маккачин не спешил уходить, тщательно облизывал только что намазанное кремом лицо и оставлял отпечатки лап на любимой домашней полосатой кофте.

\- Маккачин, - слабо позвал пса Юри, и тот сразу же слез с Виктора.

Это его удивило, так как до этого пудель мало к кому прислушивался, даже просьбы Виктора выполнял через раз. А с Юри как-то сразу спелся.

Умный пёс.

Знал, что нужно делать.

\- Сегодня на ужин кацудон, - растерянно отозвался Виктор, когда Юри помогал ему подняться. Рука Юри была холодной и немного дрожала. Он снова вышел на улицу без перчаток.

\- Ты же не умеешь его готовить.

\- Я нашёл место, где его неплохо готовят.

Юри посмотрел на него с небольшим недоверием, после легко кивнул. Но руку Виктора так и не отпустил. Они стояли посреди коридора, и ни один из них не спешил уходить.

Юри не отводил взгляда, сжимая руку Виктора сильнее, а Виктор отчего-то не мог долго смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому уставился на Маккачина, терпеливо дожидающегося его у двери в ванную.

Юри сделал шаг вперёд, всё еще держа Виктора за руку, наклонился чуть ближе и прошептал на ухо:

\- Приведи себя и Маккачина в порядок, а я пока всё подготовлю.

Юри отстранился, рука его аккуратно выскользнула из слабого захвата Виктора, и он спокойно дошёл до кухни, а Виктор так и остался стоять в коридоре и убеждал себя в том, что у него не покраснели уши.

Тихий голос Юри и холод его пальцев не показались ему чем-то интимным, не заставили его смутиться и породили уже не одну волну вполне однозначных картинок в его голове.

Конечно, нет.

_(Да)_

А еще Виктор мог поклясться, что на долю секунды заметил, что Юри улыбался.

Так же, как во время проката Эроса.

_Вау, Юри. Вау._

 

Через десять минут они вылезли с Маккачином из ванной свежие и чистые, Юри к тому времени успел накрыть на стол и даже заварить чёрный чай.

Юри заметил его, оторвался от телефона и улыбнулся, затем кивнул на стол.

Виктор глупо улыбнулся в ответ и сел напротив него.

Маккачин ушёл в другую комнату, мудро оставив молодёжь наедине.

Юри первым взялся за почему-то металлические _(действительно, Виктор, почему у тебя металлические?_ ) палочки и пожелал приятного аппетита.

Виктор бодро сказал «itadakimasu».

Впрочем, всё было как обычно.

\- Разобрался со всем? - спокойно поинтересовался Юри, но Виктор заметил, что он сжал палочки чуть сильнее обычного.

\- Да.

\- Хорошо.

Оставшееся время они провели молча.

Также молча встали из-за стола, молча помыли посуду, молча протёрли и высушили, молча положили на полку и, возможно, молча бы разошлись по комнатам, если бы Виктор не предложил:

\- Юри, давай сегодня поспим вместе?

Никифоров сказал это прежде, чем успел подумать. Юри замер на одном месте, Виктор не мог увидеть выражение его лица, так как он стоял к нему спиной. Он много раз предлагал ему спать вместе, но Юри всегда отказывался. А потом в Финляндии пришёл к нему сам.

Виктор не понимал, нужно ли предлагать подобное Юри или следует молча ждать его инициативы?

Юри не заставил его раздумывать об этом долго, так как обернулся, слегка улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Хорошо.

 

***

Они решили спать в комнате Виктора, в кровати Виктора, но под одеялом Юри, потому что, по словам самого Юри, ночью холодно, а его одеяло теплее.

Легли они рядом друг с другом, Юри слева, Виктор справа.

Юри переоделся в свою любимую пижаму, такую же серую и старую, как и его любимая домашняя кофта.

Виктор же предпочитал спать в нижнем белье. Иногда даже без него, но Юри пока что об этом знать было не нужно.

Они оба лежали на спине, погасив свет, под одним огромным безвкусным одеялом в синий огурец и молча пялились в потолок.

Виктор искоса посматривал на Юри и думал о том, как же он докатился до этого: когда он перестал обнимать Юри без раздумий, когда задался вопросом о самом отношении Юри к нему и когда начал чувствовать между ними неловкость.

Это ведь было совсем не в его стиле.

В Барселоне он не постеснялся Криса и лип к Юри после бассейна.  
_(Ну и Крис не остался в стороне и присоединился, к слову)_

В Барселоне после серебряной медали они с час обнимались на глазах у всего честного народа и персонала, и им было совершенно плевать на их мнение.

В Петербурге возможностей для объятий стало больше, но самих объятий - меньше, а всё потому, что Виктор начал думать, а это редко заканчивалось хорошим.

Никифоров, конечно, мог оправдать себя тем, что то видео повлияло на него, но это было бы правдой лишь частично, ведь неопределенность по отношению к Юри появилась чуть раньше.

Виктор зажмурился.

Ему совершенно не нравилось собственное поведение.

\- Юри! - его голос прозвучал громче обычного. - Ты спишь?

Юри повернулся к нему и спокойно ответил:

\- Нет.

\- Тогда, - Виктор хитро улыбнулся и не закончил предложение. Вместо этого потянулся к Юри и резко притянул его к себе, заставив шумно вздохнуть от удивления.

Виктор старался размеренно дышать и наблюдал за реакцией Юри, но тот замер в одном положении. Сначала он был напряжен, но чуть позже немного расслабился.

Юри неуверенно посмотрел на него, после чего прикрыл глаза.

Он ничего не сказал.

Молчание затянулось, и от этого становилось неловко.

Виктор заговорил первым.

\- Знаешь, я редко обнимаю людей.

\- Я заметил, - недовольно пробормотал Юри.

\- Ты - исключение. Разве ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я обнимал кого-то?

\- Только Юру один раз. И Якова. Много раз. На записях.

\- И много раз Гошу, но это уже отдельная история, её я расскажу как-нибудь позже.

Снова повисло неловкое молчание, и Виктор задумался, а не зря ли он вообще поднял эту тему. С другой стороны, в его голове крутилось слишком много вопросов, которые давно уже стоило бы задать, и получить ответ хотя бы на один из них было бы большим прогрессом.

\- Тогда почему меня? - тихо спросил Юри.

\- Тебя я вообще обнимаю не так часто, как хотелось бы.

Юри одарил его красноречивым взглядом, после чего сполз с подушки, уткнулся в грудь Виктора, который продолжал обнимать его за талию одной рукой, а другой зарылся в чёрные волосы.

\- Первым меня обнял _ты_ , - продолжил Виктор, легонько поглаживая голову Юри. Тот немного напрягся. - Перед Эросом. Я подумал, что это твоя защитная реакция. Мне показалось, что мы в этом похожи. Поэтому я и решил тебя обнимать как можно чаще.

\- При каждом удобном случае?

\- Можно и так сказать. Тебе не нравится?

Юри сначала ничего не ответил, и Виктор уже почти начал беспокоиться, как Юри взял его руку и переместил с головы на шею, а сам устроился поудобней, уткнувшись носом где-то а районе ключицы и обвив руками грудную клетку Виктора.

\- Нет, - уверенно сказал Юри. - Нравится.

\- Вау, - прошептал Виктор.

Юри его удивил.

Не то чтобы он не думал об этом раньше, но почему-то никогда не представлял, что он ответит ему вот так прямо.

И Виктор готов был поклясться, что почувствовал, как Юри растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Сначала смущало, - продолжил Юри. - После Китая уже ничего не смущает.

\- Ты имеешь в виду поцелуй?

\- До поцелуя, Виктор.

\- Парковка?

\- До парковки.

\- А что было до парковки?

\- Ресторан.

Виктор задумался и пытался вспомнить, что именно он успел натворить во время ужина, но в памяти всплывал лишь образ Юри и пьяных креветок. А еще ему тогда не понравилось, что внезапно появился Пхичит, ведь тогда он хотел обсудить с Юри нечто важное, а появление тайца не дало совершить запланированное.

\- Я не помню, - честно признался Виктор.

Юри усмехнулся.

\- Ты напился с Челестино и прилюдно разделся. Пхичит еще выложил фотографию, на которой ты меня обнимаешь.

\- А.

\- Ты разделся догола, Виктор.

Никифоров до этого медленно проводил пальцами по шее Юри, очерчивая её несистематизированными спонтанными кругами, но после услышанного замер. Память подкинула несколько моментов с того вечера, он вспомнил, как снимал с себя одежду. Медленно, со вкусом, выкрикивая Юри что-то неприличное на русском.

\- А еще там были Лео. И Гуанхун. Твои трусы приземлились прямо ему на голову. А ведь ему тогда даже восемнадцати не было.

Юри беззвучно рассмеялся и крепче обнял Виктора.

\- А потом?

\- А потом я пытался заставить тебя надеть трусы обратно, но ты упорно не хотел этого делать. Вместо этого ты встал так, что люди за соседними столиками могли без проблем наслаждаться твоим голым телом, и всё тянулся ко мне и порывался обнять. Я уговаривал тебя одеться. А Пхичит всё фотографировал, и мне приходилось ругаться на него и пытаться тебя прикрыть одновременно.

Виктор вспомнил лицо Юри в тот момент и посчитал его очень милым.

С Виктором Никифоровым периодично случались разные непотребные происшествия, но это было не так часто, как любили сплетничать в интернете, потому что пил он, как ни странно, очень редко. В прошлом году у него выдался свободный от выступлений год, и Виктор хотел компенсировать всё, что не мог себе позволить на протяжении долгого времени.

\- У Пхичита всё ещё остались фотографии в телефоне. Он опубликовал самую безобидную.

Виктор записал в свой воображаемый список дел "поговорить с Пхичитом в ближайшее время и убедиться в собственной информационной безопасности".

\- Я так и не смог заставить тебя надеть трусы. Поэтому мне насильно пришлось нацепить на тебя штаны. Пхичит удерживал тебя, пока я разбирался с каждой штаниной. Ты возмущался и что-то говорил на русском. Я не разобрал. Затем подошла менеджер ресторана и попросила нас удалиться. Её английский был не идеальным, но я бы даже без слов всё понял, её лицо было очень красноречивым. Лео перед ней извинился за нас всех на китайском. Я попытался по-быстрому надеть на тебя свитер, но ты каким-то образом умудрился изляпать его в остатках креветок, когда я на секунду отвернулся. Поэтому я просто накинул на тебя пальто. Пхичит умудрился заказать нам всем такси, и оно ждало нас у выхода. Он потащил на себе Челестино, Лео ему помог донести. А я - тебя. Гуанхун молча мне протянул твои трусы, и так как ты лежал на моей спине, я не нашёл ничего лучше, чем засунуть их в карман.

Юри слишком спокойно об этом рассказывал.

То, что Виктор вытворял в ресторане, было далеко не самым неловким за всю его жизнь происшествием, но ему стало немного стыдно за то, что пришлось испытать Юри.

И вправду, после этого, наверное, Юри морально подготовился ко всем выходкам Виктора.

Благо, теперь он уже не непутевый тренер, а... _собственно_ , кто?

Не совсем тренер. Коллега. Возможно, друг. Возможно, просто Виктор.

Было сложно охарактеризовать их отношения.

Виктор очень вовремя об этом задумался, лёжа в тёплых, крепких и уютных объятиях Юри и слушая о своих выходках в Китае, о которых он благополучно забыл.

\- Когда мы выходили из машины, Челестино уже более-менее пришёл в себя и даже мог стоять. Меня окликнул водитель. Я всунул тебя Пхичиту и пошёл обратно к такси. Лицо водителя было раздраженным. Он посмотрел на меня, кажется, выругался, затем указал на заднее сиденье. Твои трусы чернелись на белой обшивке. Они выпали из моего кармана. Пришлось их забрать. Я вышел из салона, проходящая мимо девушка посмотрела сначала на меня, потом на трусы в моих руках. Мне было очень неловко, поэтому я засунул их в карман джинс.

Память снова подкинула несколько кадров: красное от смущения лицо Юри, что-то непонятное на итальянском от Челестино, затем родные объятия Юри и внезапное осуждающий взгляд Пхичита, который не стеснялся нагло пялиться на Виктора.

\- Пхичит и Челестино ушли, а мы медленно дошли до холла гостиницы. До номера добрались без приключений, но весь персонал странно на нас косился.

Юри замолчал.

Повисло молчание, и Виктор не мог его охарактеризовать. Оно не было тяжелым, не было неловким, но и тёплым и расслабляющим его назвать было сложно.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал Виктор, еще крепче обнял Юри за плечи и поцеловал в макушку.

Юри ничего не ответил, только прижался сильнее.

\- И за парковку тоже, - продолжил Виктор. - Прости.

Юри всё еще молчал.

\- И за...

\- Ты ведь не собираешься извиняться за поцелуй? - резко вставил Юри.

Виктор отрицательно покачал головой.  
_(На самом деле он собирался, но, видимо, это было совершенно не нужно)_

 

Юри встретился с его растерянным взглядом, затем на секунду зажмурился, после чего сказал:

\- Виктор, ты меня тоже прости. За Барселону.

\- За орехи? - усмехнулся Никифоров. Взаимный обмен извинениями спустя четыре месяца его почему-то позабавил.

\- За «давай покончим с этим после финала».

Виктор промычал что-то неопределенное, затем заметил ждущий взгляд Юри и уверенно кивнул, мол, всё хорошо.

Юри расслабился и уткнулся носом в шею Виктора.

Они лежали, обнимая друг друга и наслаждаясь теплом и тишиной.

\- Юри, - тихо начал Виктор. - Почему ты тогда решил закончить всё?

Юри заерзал, неосознанно отстраняясь, но Виктор притянул его ближе.

\- Я думал, что тяну тебя вниз. Что задерживаю тебя. Что тебе нужно на лёд, а я слишком эгоистичен, раз хочу держать тебя при себе.

\- Ты и сейчас так думаешь?

\- Нет. Да. Иногда.

Виктор прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Прошёл год с их знакомства, и Юри до сих пор ставил его выше себя. Сначала, еще в Хасэцу, это немного умиляло и льстило, но со временем Виктору хотелось, чтобы Юри снял розовые очки и увидел его настоящего. А еще понял, что он никак не может быть ни ниже, ни выше Виктора. У всех были свои сильные и слабые стороны, поэтому сравнения были совершенно неуместными.

\- Просто попробуй воспринимать меня как обычного человека. Не как легенду фигурного катания. Не как пятикратного чемпиона. Не как тренера. Не как кумира. Просто как Виктора. Просто как человека со своими слабостями и достоинствами. Было бы здорово.

\- В-вик...

\- Пожалуйста.

Юри не двигался. Виктор обнял его крепче.

Виктор задумался о том, что, возможно, всё это - результат его бездействия. Он так много знал о Юри, он был знаком с его семьёй, видел дом его детства, знал историю его становления как фигуриста, но вот Юри о нём не знал ничего, кроме того, что Виктор сам рассказывал в интервью.

Сначала Виктор хотел рассказать Юри о себе, но тот отчего-то был против, а после Никифоров не предпринимал никаких новых попыток. Хотя, наверное, следовало бы.

Да и вообще, вся эта неловкость, все их неоднозначные ситуации, все ссоры и мелкие неприятности были из-за того, что они не говорили друг с другом.

Виктор боялся. Юри, возможно, тоже.

Раньше Виктору не перед кем было раскрываться, люди казались ему недостаточно интересными, но Юри хотелось довериться и открыться.

Виктор не знал, нужно ли это было Юри.

Также он не знал, поймёт ли Юри.

И не знал, выставит ли он себя полным дураком или нет.

Но если он этого не сделает, возможно, у него с Юри никогда ничего не получится.

Поэтому нужно было взять себя в руки и сделать первый шаг.

\- Юри, - тихо сказал Виктор. - Давай поговорим после Тим Трофи?

Юри кивнул и так же тихо ответил:

\- Давай. Мне тоже есть что сказать тебе.

Виктор резко вздохнул, и Юри поймал его обеспокоенный взгляд. Он тепло улыбнулся и мягко сказал:

\- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь ничего заканчивать на этот раз.

Никифоров коротко кивнул.

Виктор привстал, освобождаясь от объятий и удивив Юри, который смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, затем провёл рукой по его волосам, тепло улыбнулся и сполз чуть ниже, чтобы двумя руками обнять Юри за талию, а голову пристроить на уровне его груди.

Юри мягко рассмеялся, после чего обнял Виктора за плечи и носом уткнулся в светлую макушку, вдыхая еще не выветрившийся запах лавандового шампуня.

Они пролежали еще немного, слушая размеренное дыхание друг друга, пока не провалились в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)  _Утром в субботу спать неохота, сон для усталых взрослых людей._  
>  Отсылка к детской передаче ["Зов Джунглей](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqqpTi5eJWc)".
> 
> 2)  _Стрит Файтер. Надеюсь, твои навыки не заморозил лёд._  
>  _Виктор выбрал Илью._  
>  _Алекс, как и полагалось главному герою, выигрывал._  
>  Street Fighter - серия мультиплатформенных видеоигр в жанре файтинга, созданная компанией Capcom. [(c)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_Fighter_\(%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80\))  
> [Пример](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYrSL4rLy-I) боя Алекса и Ильи (Necro).
> 
> 3) _На небольшой доске у здания слева было написано что-то на катакане._  
> [Катакана](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0) \- одна из японских азбук. Используется для записи слов иностранного происхождения.
> 
> 4)  _Виктор включил микроволновку и даже вспомнил, как её разогреть._  
>  Виктор не умеет пользоваться кухонной техникой, так как сам ею очень редко пользуется. Поэтому он искренне считает, что микроволновку нужно разогреть, как и духовку. :D
> 
> 5)  _Юри первым взялся за почему-то металлические (действительно, Виктор, почему у тебя металлические?) палочки и пожелал приятного аппетита._  
>  Металлические палочки, палочки из нержавеющей стали используются в Корее.


	4. Снежная жара

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Я продолжаю развлекаться;  
> 2) Почему-то текст скатился в милый флафф. Наверное. Возможно.  
> 3) Я упоролась. Мне не стыдно.

До Москвы они добирались на Сапсане, потому что Юри очень хотел увидеть поезда России, и Виктор решил начать знакомство с российской железной дорогой с самого адекватного её представителя. В каждом японце сидел маленький незримый и незаметный фанат поездов, и Юри не был исключением. Виктор мог бы настоять на перелёте, но экономия времени не сравнилась бы с искренней улыбкой Юри, которую тот честно пытался контролировать, наблюдая за проплывающими мимо деревеньками.

В аэропорту Юри с удивленным «А» обнаружил у себя в кармане наушники из Сапсана, его глаза моментально расширились, и он резко замер посреди зала так, что Виктор врезался в него и чуть не уронил телефон.

Но Юри не отреагировал.

Он молча уставился на наушники, которые держал в руке, затем слабым голосом выдал:

\- Виктор, я сделал кое-что ужасное.

Виктор встал перед ним и склонил голову набок. Юри сглотнул и продолжил:

\- Я нечаянно украл наушники из поезда.

Виктор молча пялился на Юри и переваривал услышанное.

Щёки и уши Юри покраснели, сам он уставился в пол, всё еще сжимая в руке многострадальные наушники, которые не факт, что уже были в рабочем состоянии.

Виктор прыснул, и Юри вздрогнул от неожиданного звука.

\- Виктор, я должен вернуть их, - продолжил он, затем растерянно взглянул на Виктора и со всей свойственной ему искренностью спросил: - Мы успеем их вернуть до вылета?

Виктор рассмеялся.

Заливисто так, немного истерично, до слёз.

Сложился пополам, зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы уж слишком людей не пугать.

Полами пальто подмёл немного зал. Вон он как раз грязненький был, столько ж народу, а пальто Виктора как раз новенькое, бежевое, его же нужно сразу протестировать, узнать все возможности в борьбе за чистоту и опрятность.

Юри уставился на него, не понимая, что происходит.

Прохожие смотрели на Никифорова то с подозрением, то с нескрываемым презрением, то с молчаливым восхищением, потому что явно узнавали его скромную личность в столь нескромном поведении.

\- Юри, - Виктор пытался говорить сквозь смех. - Юуууууури, боже, Юри. Ты нечто.

\- Э? - взгляд Юри сделался еще более растерянным.

\- Всё хорошо. Эти наушники можно брать с собой. Всё в порядке, - весело сказал Виктор, приводя себя в порядок. Затем взял Юри за руку, повёл за собой и сказал: - Пойдём, регистрация скоро начнётся.

Юри на автомате кивнул и молча поплёлся за ним.

 

***

Вышло так, что на Тим Трофи российская федерация отправила Гошу и Юру, и Виктор был не против такого развития событий. Для него этот сезон официально закончен, и это значило, что он мог спокойно заниматься подготовкой «Love & Life». Программа этого сезона вымотала его не только физически, но и морально, и поэтому он впервые был рад преждевременному отдыху.

Да и федерация ему не доверяла никогда, а в последнее время - особенно.

На Тим Трофи нужно страну представлять, а в анамнезе Никифорова есть пунктик «взял и бросил всё ради японца».

СМИ поначалу даже успели окрестить его предателем года.

Федерация, чтобы сохранить своё доброе имя, решила поиграть на сплетнях и скандальных заголовках, поэтому Никифорова специально не выпускала за пределы двора, где устанавливала тотальный контроль, и порционно выдавала только продающуюся информацию в малых объемах.

Нет, Витенька сегодня во двор не выйдет, то есть, на Тим Трофи не поедет.

Витенька был плохим мальчиком.

Витеньку нужно наказать. Для профилактики.

Федерация не понаслышке знала, что влюбленный Никифоров страшнее не только ядерной войны, но и мамы после родительского собрания, и минуты до наступления дедлайна, и падения айфона экраном вниз, и заставки ВИДа.

Вот даже федерация знала.

А Юри всё еще нет.

Но Виктор всё для себя решил и с неопределенностью скоро собирался покончить. Возможно, в различных интересных положениях, как горизонтальных, так и вертикальных, но лучше в словесной форме, медленно и по чуть-чуть, ведь Юри не всегда бывает наивным Бэмби, а иногда ведёт себя как самый настоящий олень.

Ну и федерация всегда отличалась параноидальностью.

Мало ли, великий и могучий Никифоров специально провалит свои прокаты.

Идти наперекор не было ни желания, ни мотивации, ни настроения, да и зачем вступать с федерацией в спор, если сложившаяся ситуация более чем устраивала.

Карма важнее.

Дзен.

Или _дзынь._

А вот Юри представлял Японию в этом году, и было совершенно не понятно, рад он или растерян. Юри молчал, Юри повторял программу, Юри старался.

А Виктор выбил себе возможность поехать с ним в качестве тренера.

И неплохо провести время.

Им удалось купить билеты в бизнес-класс, и это было предложение Юри, что было несколько необычно.

Сборная России вылетела день назад, а Виктор с Юри решили двинуть своим ходом. Никифоров был нескончаемо рад, ведь не было недовольного злобного Юры и витающего в облаках Гоши. Виктор этих ребят по-своему любил, но сейчас был очень благодарен возможности обдумать всё в тишине и спокойствии, не отвлекаясь на внешние раздражители.

У Юры взросление, у Юры не будет в Токио Отабека, у Юры в последнее время не получаются прыжки, у Юры есть Яков и Лилия, которые, кажется, снова сошлись.

А Гоша взял с собой прекрасную _как_там_её_ , чтобы показать ей наикрасивейший искусственный Токио.

После того как самолёт набрал высоту, Юри вырубился. В положении сидя, даже кресло не успел разложить. Только голову положил на плечо Виктора.

Сам Виктор попросил у стюардессы плед для Юри, а себе – бокал вина. Затем накрыл Юри, который пробормотал во сне счастливое «кацудон», мысленно отметил, что по возвращении в Петербург точно нужно будет отвезти его в местную кацудонную, а в Токио попробовать после проката знаменитый кацудон из Zuichou, что находился в Сибуе. После чего Виктор повернул голову в сторону иллюминатора и уставился на проплывающие мимо самолёта облака.

А ведь чуть больше года назад он так же летел в Токио на последнее выступление в своей жизни. Как он _думал_.

И втайне надеялся на встречу с Юри, который умудрился поразить его в Сочи.

Перед тем как уйти из любительского спорта, Виктор хотел поближе познакомиться с человеком, который цеплял его не первый год.

Но на чемпионате мира не было Юри.

И прокат «Stammi Vicino» получился более драматичным, чем обычно.

Возможно, эти два факты были связаны между собой.

О Юри он узнал _задолго_ до их первой личной встречи.

Виктору пришлось пропустить часть сезона 2010-2011 из-за травмы, и Крис время от времени присылал ему интересные видео с выступлений. Не то чтобы Виктор не следил за турнирной таблицей и не смотрел записи соревнований, но он активно наблюдал только за десяткой лучших фигуристов, а на новичков не обращал должного внимания.

Одно из сообщений Криса сопровождалось прикрепленной видеозаписью с подписью «С этим парнем я соревновался в юниорские годы. Он только дебютировал во взрослой группе под крылом Челестино. Как тебе?».

 

_Yuri Katsuki FS 2011 Four Continents Oltremare (Einaudi)_

 

На записи была произвольная программа Юри. Сам он выглядел немного напуганным, растрёпанным и дёрганым, когда выехал на лёд. Да и сам он был не слишком запоминающимся: обычный чёрный костюм с небольшими синими вставками, имитирующими погоны. И минимум блёсток.

Судя по названию, Челестино снова всунул подопечному итальянскую музыку, за что его неоднократно критиковали в социальных сетях, ведь нет ни одного его воспитанника, который бы никогда не откатывал ничего итальянского.

Самое забавное, что спортсменов из Италии у Челестино никогда не было.

На записи заиграла музыка, Юри начал двигаться, и Виктор с первых же движений понял, что увидит нечто новое и значимое для себя.

Камеры приблизились к Юри, и Виктор увидел лёгкую полуулыбку, застывшую на его лице. Юри не трясся, казалось, что он не думал ни о чём, просто катался для себя, наслаждаясь музыкой. Когда мелодия начала перестраиваться в мажорную тональность, Юри удачно выполнил тройной аксель. Выражение лица Юри осталось неизменным. Казалось, он наслаждался каждым движением, каждой нотой. Технически программа была несложной, но двойные и тройные прыжки были выполнены идеально. Затем пошли вращения, и пусть они не были быстрыми, но Юри двигался настолько плавно, что притягивал взгляд и не позволял и на секунду оторваться от экрана.

Программа была гармонично и грамотно построена, не было резких переходов перед прыжками, она воспринималась единым целым, а не набором запланированных элементов: будто у каждого оборота, у каждого скольжения было своё значение. 

Будто Юри рассказывал свою историю.

Знал бы Виктор, _что_ именно он рассказывал.

На чемпионате четырёх континентов Юри взял бронзу.

Виктор не раз пересматривал эту запись, так как во время этого проката Юри выглядел счастливым, свободным и искренним.

Именно этот прокат незнакомого ему человека показался Виктору достаточно впечатляющим и завораживающим и даже смог вернуть потерянное от травмы вдохновение.

Виктор увидел, что ему есть куда расти.

Если уж новичок так выкладывается на льду, то и он сможет.

Он же _Виктор Никифоров_.

И ничего, будут еще Олимпиады в его жизни.

Всё еще впереди.

На следующий день после первого просмотра проката Юри Виктор попрощался с длинными волосами раз и навсегда.

И имя «Кацуки Юри» запомнил.

Он почему-то был уверен, что они скоро встретятся.  
_(Ну, он ошибся всего-то на пять лет.)_

Виктор понял, что Юри его фанат, когда увидел его прокат произвольной программы на Небелхорн Трофи в 2013-ом году. На больших международных соревнованиях они так и не пересеклись, японская федерация не спешила отправлять Юри на чемпионат мира или серию Гран-при, так как предпочтение отдавалось более опытным и титулованным фигуристам, которые не раз представляли Японию на международной арене. И это было неудивительно. У Юри в копилке было лишь несколько серебряных и бронзовых медалей, участие в некрупных соревнованиях, таких как Золотой конёк Загреба, а самым большим достижением считалось серебро на Азиатских играх.

С японскими фигуристами Виктор был знаком лично, против них он не раз соревновался. Хоть они и умели приземлять четверные прыжки, но по сравнению с Юри они катались достаточно вяло и слишком технично. Будто их запрограммировали на определенное исполнение, а шаг в сторону карался расстрелом.

Будь Виктор в японской федерации, он бы отправил на большую международную арену Юри в качестве представителя от страны.

На него хотя бы хотелось смотреть.

Против него даже хотелось соревноваться.

Виктор не следил за Юри специально, просто натыкался время от времени на видеозаписи с ним, когда искал информацию о своих прокатах и потенциально опасных противниках. Пусть большинство людей и считали Виктора несерьёзным человеком, на самом деле у него была привычка предварительно просматривать участников и прикидывать их возможности для построения своей программы. Это было интересное занятие, трудоёмкое, которое впоследствии себя оправдало: Виктор обеспечил себе постоянное чемпионство на всех значимых международных соревнованиях.

Виктор успел заметить у Юри две отличительные особенности: он выбирал преимущественно фортепианные композиции для своих прокатов и предпочитал костюмы в синих тонах.

Произвольная программа Юри снова была под итальянскую композицию, которая называлась «Life». Костюм на этот раз был поярче, голубой такой, с оборочками, который ему совершенно не шёл. Виктор предположил, что костюм был выбран федерацией.

Юри впервые прыгнул четверной тулуп и исполнил удивительную дорожку шагов, которая немного напоминала ту, которую Виктор использовал в еще юниорские годы.

Этот прокат был не таким очаровательным, как первый, казалось, что Юри осторожничал и колебался. Он стал напоминать тех самых запрограммированных японских фигуристов. И Виктор не понимал, куда исчезла вся свобода, которую показывал Юри на четырёх континентах.

После просмотра записи Виктор связался с Крисом и спросил, не является ли Юри его фанатом.

На что Крис хмыкнул, рассмеялся и издевательски протянул: «Неужели только сейчас дошло?»

Почему-то от этого нового факта Кацуки Юри стал выглядеть еще интересней.

И Виктор решил, что произвольную программу в олимпийском сезоне он откатает под фортепианную композицию какого-нибудь итальянского композитора.

Яков одобрил выбранную Виктором музыку только для короткой программы, так как «My Piano, The Clouds» было единственным произведением, соответствующим временным требованиям. Он был немного удивлен и даже решил, что Виктор наконец-то повзрослел, так как впервые сам предложил подходящую композицию, уместность которой не приходилось оспаривать. 

_(Правда, на следующий же день Фельцман убедился в обратном: Виктор умудрился въехать в столб прямо у «Юбилейного«». После этого ключи были отобраны, а Виктору не рекомендовалось водить в ближайшие двадцать лет для собственной безопасности.)_

С этой короткой программой Виктор установил мировой рекорд. И выиграл олимпийское золото.

После Олимпиады один из ведущих японских фигуристов объявил о завершении карьеры в любительском спорте. В начале 2015-ого года о завершении своей спортивной карьеры также объявил золотой медалист японских национальных.

Юри стал _лидирующим_ фигуристом в Японии.

И единственным, кого одобрило ISU для участия в крупных международных соревнованиях.

Так вышло, что впервые Юри отобрался для участия в Гран-при, участвовал в Skate America и Trophée Eric Bompard, в то время как Виктор выступал на этапах в Канаде и Японии.

Поэтому лично они встретились только на финале в Сочи. И было удивительно, что Виктор так и не смог пересечься с Юри до начала выступлений. Его сначала окружил Яков с командой, затем облепили журналисты, после чего на лёд вышла первая тройка, в которую входил и Юри.

По результатам Юри выступал третьим, так как занимал четвёртую позицию по сумме баллов.

Виктор выступал последним.

Перед прокатом Юри нервничал, обеспокоенно оглядывался по сторонам, пока не заметил за спиной Челестино Виктора, прислонившегося к стене, но смотрящего прямо на него с лёгкой улыбкой. На мгновенье Юри задержал на нём взгляд, затем склонил голову, разглядывая коньки, и сжал руку в кулак, будто пытался приободрить себя.

После чего замер в середине катка.

Заиграла музыка, и от беспокойства Юри не осталось и следа.

Короткая программа Юри была необычной, он выбрал традиционную японскую композицию и соответствующий образ. Виктор не был силён в японской культуре, поэтому про себя окрестил это «костюмом ниндзя».

Во время проката Юри снова выполнил только четверной тулуп, и Виктор задался вопросом, почему Челестино так и не научил его прыгать другие четверные, так как за два прошедших года Юри совершенно не вырос в техническом плане. Было ли это связано с возможностями Юри или с недоверием Челестино к собственному воспитаннику, Виктор не знал, но почему-то был уверен, что Юри мог бы намного больше, предоставь ему нужные условия и ресурсы.

Когда Юри закончил прокат, зрители ему зааплодировали, лёд был завален цветами и игрушками в виде еды, что заставило Виктора растянуть губы в улыбке.

Юри смущенно улыбнулся, поклонился толпе, после чего подобрал плюшевую тарелку с какой-то японской едой.

Виктора окликнул Яков, так как после проката Юри собирались заливать лёд, и нужно было готовиться к разминке.

Юри казался милым парнем, и Виктор решил, что обязательно поговорит с ним после своего выступления.

По результатам короткой программы Юри занял третье место.

Виктор после своего проката стал лидером.

Всё как всегда.

После оглашения баллов Виктора ожидаемо окружили журналисты, и несмотря на все попытки закончить с ними как можно быстрее, интервью и ответы на вопросы затянулись почти на час. На следующий день вышла серия статей, воспевающих гениальность Виктора Никифорова, и это стоило возможной встречи с Юри, ведь Виктор не смог его найти после того, как закончил с репортёрами.

На следующий день Юри нигде не появлялся. Его не было в холле, хотя Виктор специально провёл лишний час в ожидании. Юри не был на общей тренировке, и Виктор краем уха услышал от Челестино, что Юри и из своего номера не выходил.

Еще через день Юри появился только перед прокатом произвольной программы, но Виктор снова не смог его поймать, так как Челестино ни на шаг от не отходил от своего подопечного. Юри был бледным и немного растерянным, старался ни с кем не разговаривать и демонстративно надел наушники, чтобы изолировать себя от окружающего мира. Первая тройка закончила выступления, и Виктор, Юри и Крис ступили на лёд для разминки. Юри попытался пойти на пробный четверной тулуп, но не смог его приземлить.

Юри катался первым. Композицией, которую он выбрал для своего проката, была «You, Again» от того же композитора, под произведение которого Виктор катал короткую программу на Олимпиаде.

И Виктор был уверен, что выбор Юри был не случайным. Однако что-то пошло не так, и Юри не смог выполнить ни одного прыжка. Нынешний Юри так отличался от того, каким Виктор видел его на записи в первый раз, и он совершенно не понимал, что заставило его так измениться. Тогда Юри был свободным и независимым, он наслаждался каждым мгновением на льду, завораживая окружающих простотой и искренностью, а сейчас он будто бы застрял в одном месте и не мог понять, в какую сторону ему следовало двигаться.

Виктор понял, что что-то случилось, так как Юри никогда до этого не сдавался, и даже если падал, то всегда поднимался и продолжать выступать изо всех сил. А сейчас после второго неудачного прыжка он просто опустил руки и направил все усилия на выполнение компонентов.

И это расстраивало.

Виктор знал, как Юри может кататься.

И он был уверен, что тот хотел что-то сказать своим выбором композиции.

Но эта программа не задалась с самого начала, и увиденное показалось Виктору в корне неправильным.

Когда Виктор вышел на лёд, толпа заревела.

Виктор исполнил самую идеальную, самую трогательную версию «Stammi Vicino». Она не побила установленный им же рекорд, но стала одной из самых эмоциональных его выступлений.

В холле спортивного комплекса Виктор краем глаза заметил Юри, который неотрывно на него смотрел. Рядом с ним что-то говорил японский журналист, активно жестикулируя, Челестино непривычно флегматично наблюдал за его действиями, а Юри просто стоял и смотрел.

Виктор хотел его поддержать, но почему-то именно в этот момент то ли от усталости, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от смущения растерял весь свой красивый словарный запас и выдал: «Фотографию на память?»

Виктор помнил, что Юри его фанат.

И фотография должна была стать лишь предлогом для дальнейшего разговора.

Они бы сфотографировались вместе, Виктор бы пожал Юри руку, сказал бы, что давно за ним наблюдает, сказал бы, что Юри очень красиво катается, так, что дух захватывает, и что сегодняшняя неудача с прыжками – ничего страшного, бывает, и что надеется, что встретится с Юри на чемпионате мира.

Вот только Юри застыл столбом, затем молча развернулся и ушёл по направлению к выходу.

Виктор понял, что умудрился за пару секунд всё испортить.

На банкете Юри его поразил так же сильно, как и когда Виктор впервые увидел его прокат. Сначала он ныкался по сторонам, и было заметно, что прийти на банкет было идеей Челестино, который сам отправился разговаривать со спонсорами, оставив своего подопечного в гордом одиночестве, которое позже переросло в гордую компанию из шестнадцати бокалов шампанского.

И вот спустя несколько мгновений перед ним предстал свободный от окружающего мира и комплексов Юри, танцующий с Юрой, а затем и дерзкий Юри, отжигающий на шесте с Крисом, и на удивление властный Юри, разделивший с Виктором фламенко.

А потом были прилюдные объятия, точнее, мёртвый захват Юри, и Виктор был уверен, что реши они попробовать свои силы в армрестлинге, Юри бы уложил его сразу же.

А звонкое «Би май коуч, Виктор» принесло умиротворение и надежду.

Виктор не был уверен, стоило ли ему продолжать свою соревновательную карьеру. Он не знал, что еще мог предложить миру в качестве фигуриста. Тело уже было не тем, что раньше, четверной аксель ему бы не поддался, хотя вот Юре, возможно, удастся со временем. Пятерной тулуп в этом столетии прыгать еще рановато. Все вершины им были покорены, все медали взяты, достойных соперников, кроме Криса и иногда Гоши, не наблюдалось.

В спорте ему было делать нечего.

Виктор хотел взять пятое золото на чемпионате мира и спокойно уйти в закат, тренировать Юру и колесить по миру со своим ледовым шоу.

Или в туман.

_Как ёжик. А ёжик самый в лесу неебабельный зверь._

Как и Виктор, который был не по зубам ни одному фигуристу за последние пять лет.

Но вот Юри увидел в нём потенциального своего тренера, о чём и попросил на свою пьяную голову, тем самым подарив Виктору надежду на дальнейшее развитие.

И Виктор даже осмелился предположить, что Юри понял значение «Stammi Vicino».

Все спортсмены вокруг него застыли в ожидании, когда он упадёт с вершины.

Даже Крис.

 _Особенно_ Крис.

Все хотели его провала. Иногда сам Виктор хотел своего провала, чтобы не выслушивать речи спонсоров, не видеть чересчур преувеличенные статьи, не выступать на одних и тех же соревнованиях и стоять рядом с одними и теми же людьми.

А тут Юри. Практически незнакомый Юри, фанат, фигурист, который просит его быть своим тренером.

«А почему бы и нет, - подумал Виктор. - Только скажи, куда и когда».

С банкета они ушли вместе, Челестино не оказалось в зале по непонятным причинам, а Юри был слишком пьян, чтобы самому передвигаться. Поэтому Виктор взял на себя ответственность довести его до номера, благо, карта-ключ была в кармане брюк Юри.

Виктор взял Юри на руки, как только они вышли за пределы зала, и им здорово повезло, что по дороге в номер они никого не встретили. _Даже персонал._

Юри вёл себя достаточно тихо, только смотрел на Виктора расфокусированным взглядом, а в лифте уже обнял его за плечи и пристроил голову на плече, опаляя шею дыханием. Виктора сразу прошибли мурашки, так как шея всегда была его слабым местом, а Юри, с которым они практически не знакомы, никак не мог об этом знать.

Миссия «довести Юри до спальни» моментально стала трудновыполнимой.

До нужного номера они добрались почти без происшествий, Виктор стоически чеканил каждый шаг, а Юри не спешил отстраняться, всё также дыша в шею Виктора. И, кажется, умудрился заснуть.

Виктор с горем пополам открыл дверь в номер, подошёл к кровати и аккуратно уложил Юри. Тот сразу съёжился от холода, и Виктор накрыл его одеялом. Юри пьяно хихикнул и повернулся на бок. Виктор осмотрел комнату, она была стандартной: рассчитана на одного человека, односпальная кровать, стул, стол, на котором лежала фотография, которая привлекла внимание Виктора. Он подошёл к столу и увидел изображение маленького Юри, который обнимал собаку. Пуделя, который был немного похож на Маккачина.

Виктор снова улыбнулся и прошёл обратно к Юри. Присел на корточки рядом с кроватью, рассматривая его спящее лицо. Немного округлое, расслабленное, с небольшим румянцем на щеках. Юри выглядел очень уютным и домашним, даже галстук, почему-то перевязанный на голове, не особо мешал образу.

Но от галстука Виктор решил на всякий случай избавиться. Он аккуратно ослабил узел и медленно снял его, затем, чуть колеблясь, провёл ладонью по волосам Юри, приглаживая их.

Юри открыл глаза, улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на Виктора.

\- Ты ведь приедешь ко мне?

Виктор на мгновение растерялся. Юри выжидающе и умоляюще смотрел на него, будто бы не знал, настоящий ли перед ним Виктор или нет, будто ожидал отрицательного ответа и боялся его услышать.

\- Конечно, - ответил Виктор, утвердительно кивнув. - Приеду.

\- Хорошо.

Юри искренне улыбнулся и снова провалился в сон.

Виктор поспешил покинуть номер. Пусть Юри спит, а поговорить они успеют завтра.

Но _не успели._

Юри улетел обратно в Детройт до того, как Виктор проснулся.

Первое время Виктор даже прикидывал, что конкретно он мог дать Юри. Иногда он рассматривал его старые выступления, выискивая недостатки. Иногда копался в заготовках для своих потенциальных программ, чтобы понять, может ли что-нибудь подойти Юри. Иногда он просто раздумывал над тем, каким неоднозначным человеком Юри выглядит в глазах людей и каким же он является на самом деле.

У него даже сложилось впечатление, что Юри живёт в чёрно-белом мире, который изредка окрашивается в другие цвета, и что Виктор может попробовать сделать его более красочным. Например, с помощью добавления струнных. Фламенко ведь не могло пройти бесследно.

Но Юри исчез, он не появлялся на других соревнованиях, только промелькнул на японских национальных уже без Челестино, где с треском провалился. Совершенно не светился в СМИ и в социальных сетях.

Да и с Виктором не связывался.

И после не появился на чемпионате мира.

Возможно, Виктор был слишком наивен, раз поверил словам пьяного человека, но он был расстроен тем, что Юри с ним не связался.

Виктор был готов бросить всё и ехать к нему. Тренировать. Узнать получше. Подружиться.

_Ему терять было нечего._

Стоило Виктору смириться с тем, что Юри это было не нужно, что в фигурном катании его больше ничего не держало, что можно было, как и полагается двадцативосьмилетнему старику, уйти на покой и вести тихую размеренную жизнь, как Крис _(ну кто ж еще, главный поставщик видео-контента)_ прислал ему ссылку с Ютюба с припиской «обязательно посмотри».

И Виктор даже не сильно удивился, когда увидел Юри, катающего его «Stammi Vicino».

Катающего так, будто бы программа была сделана под него, будто он понимал не только каждую строчку из арии, но и необходимость и значение каждого элемента программы.

Будто бы понимал Виктора.

И буквально за час Виктор принял решение бросить всё и уехать к практически незнакомому человеку.

Тем более, документы были уже давно готовы.

Это же Виктор Никифоров.

_Если уж в омут, то с головой._

От воспоминаний о прошлом Виктора отвлек голос стюардессы, которая попросила пристегнуть ремни безопасности, так как самолёт почти достиг пункта назначения и готовился к посадке. Юри пришлось разбудить, он проспал весь полёт, и Виктор даже не задумывался о том, когда он успел так устать.

Сонный Юри не понимал, что происходит, поэтому Виктор сам пристегнул ему ремень, после медленно сказал, чтобы Юри сидел и старался не двигаться, и что он сможет поспать чуть позже.

Юри неловко ему улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза, но указаниям Виктора последовал.

Виктор же ласково смотрел на Юри, не отрывая от него взгляда. Он был слишком очаровательным в столь расслабленном и разморенном состоянии.

Самолёт отправился на посадку.

 

***

 

Тим Трофи прошёл без особых приключений, Россия в итоге заняла первое место, и это было весьма удивительно. Юра взял себя в руки и чуть не побил рекорд Юри в произвольной программе, а Гоша установил новый личный рекорд как в короткой, так и в произвольной, и удивил мир тем, что попытался в четверной флип, пусть и не смог его приземлить идеально.

Виктор откровенно развлекался и имитировал тренерство, наставляя Юри на путь истинный, соблазняющий и немного порочный, но пытался замаскировать весь новый сложившийся образ Юри под задуманную концепцию. Что для обычного зрителя вау-эффект и нечто новенькое, то для тренера, поставившего хореографию и клещами вытащившего эротичность подопечного, новый Юри, раскрывающийся на льду, - результат долгой и упорной работы.

И совсем немножечко чувств. Нежненьких таких, искренних, свалившихся как снег на голову в середине мая.

И судя по тому, как Юри откатал Эрос в этот раз, не таких уж и односторонних.

В этот раз Юри катался в своё удовольствие, его прокат даже напоминал тот самый дебютный, когда, казалось, ему было плевать и на окружающих, и на судей, был только Юри на льду и ничего больше.

Сейчас же каждая поза, движение и жесты Юри были наполнены не свойственной ему дерзостью и уверенностью. И казалось, что выступал он не для всего мира, а только для Виктора.

Эдакий приватный танец на виду у тысячи людей.

Виктор был совсем не против смотреть на то, как извивался Юри, но предпочел бы перевести исполнение короткой программы на личную закрытую территорию.

На каток в «Юбилейном», например.

Или в квартиру в Питере с видом на Неву.

Или в гостиничный номер.

_Например._

Юри всё выгибался и крутился, а Виктор пытался контролировать своё больное воображение, потому что хотелось выйти на лёд к Юри вот прямо посреди исполнения программы, остановить его, встряхнуть, а затем притянуть к себе и на глазах у многотысячной публики повторить Китай, но на этот раз с рейтингом 18+.

_Крайне непрофессионально._

_Зато приятно._

_Добро пожаловать на дно, Никифоров._

Теперь Виктор знал, как чувствовал себя фан-клуб Юри после всех этих экспериментов с короткой программой.

И почему они так осуждающе на него смотрели каждый раз.

Слепил монстра на свою голову.

Радуйся, Виктор. Бери на себя ответственность.

 

***

 

Им выделили неплохой гостиничный номер с двумя односпальными кроватями и немаленькой ванной, прекрасным видом и приличной шумоизоляцией. Это вам не ковры на стенах во времена совета и не сердитая звукоизоляция из яичных ячеек, которой не пренебрегают слишком молодые музыкальные коллективы, планирующие после первой же репетиции покорить не только родную страну, но и целый мир, дойдя в обозримом будущем до туров на Раксакорикофаллапаториусе.

Вот так тонко намекали отельеры: спите-ка, товарищи, отдельно, но на всякий случай мы ваши звуки заблокируем так, чтобы вы получали максимальное удовольствие, но при этом не беспокоили дорогих других окякусама.  
_Или как там их, чёртов непонятный японский._

Виктор ухмыльнулся.

Всё по-японски было продумано.

Удивительная страна.

Удивительные люди.

_Юнику десу._

Виктор лежал на кровати Юри, потому что его кровать находилась дальше, а ему было лень до неё доходить. Тем более, уже прошёл банкет, Виктор первым занял душ, и теперь разгоряченный, в одном халате лежал на кровати Юри и просто пялился в потолок, напевая какую-то песенку из мультика, которая намертво застряла в его голове.

_«О, Джинни, прости!»_

Виктор бы точно сделал ремейк этой песни и посвятил бы её Юри, если бы всё же вышел на лёд посреди исполнения Эроса. Благо, самоконтроль еще работал.

Сам Юри был в ванной и, кажется, занимался тем же самым. Его голос еле доносился сквозь закрытую дверь, но Виктор смог разобрать несколько знакомых японских слов. Что-то вроде «Gokigen desu».

В Петербурге Виктор с удивлением для себя обнаружил, что у Юри неплохой голос. Да и в Хасэцу Мари рассказывала, что в школе Юри даже умудрился записаться в музыкальный клуб и играл на клавишных одно время.

Виктор не мог похвастаться хорошими музыкальными данными. Но зато он разбирался в прекрасном. А Юри, бесспорно, был прекрасен.

_Особенно голый, мокрый и поющий одновременно._

И пока Виктор размышлял о красоте Юри, которую сам Юри упорно предпочитал игнорировать, Юри вышел из душа. Разумеется, на нём был один махровый белый халат. Он медленно сушил волосы полотенцем, пока подходил к кровати, на которой лежал Виктор, затем резко дёрнул полотенце вниз, сжал его в левой руке, и откинул голову чуть назад. После чего оградил Виктора таким взглядом, от которого становилось неуютно, интригующе и жарко одновременно.

Юри негромко хмыкнул, после чего присел на край кровати.

Виктор молча проследил за ним взглядом.

\- Виктор, - Юри повернулся в его сторону. Голос его был негромким, но твёрдым и даже немного холодным. - Помнишь, мы договорились поговорить после Тим Трофи?

Виктор чуть приподнялся на локтях. Он сам предложил поговорить после соревнования, но он рассчитывал, что у него в запасе есть еще время. Виктор даже не успел продумать свои реплики и то, что именно он хотел донести до Юри. И совершенно не учёл вероятность того, что Юри вспомнит об этом. Вслух. Первым.

\- Хочешь сейчас? - осторожно спросил Виктор. - Я думал, что мы поговорим, когда вернёмся в Петербург.

\- Я понимаю, что мы еще не вернулись, но мне нужно это здесь и сейчас.

Юри замолчал и напрягся. Виктор пожалел, что уже успел снять линзы, так как не мог разглядеть выражение лица Юри. Он только заметил, как Юри сжал руки в кулаки, а сам сидел настолько прямо и деревянно, будто готовился к расстрелу.

Напоминало Барселону.

Виктор начал беспокоиться.

Хоть Юри и сказал в Петербурге, что заканчивать ничего не собирается, но часть Виктора всё еще иррационально боялась таких напряженных моментов.

\- Сядь, хорошо? - голос Юри был неожиданно твёрдым. - Думаю, это не займёт много времени.

Виктор удивленно вскинул бровь, но утвердительно кивнул и сел рядом с Юри настолько близко, что мог почувствовать тепло его тела. Юри сначала напрягся сильнее, но потом немного расслабился.

Виктор молчал, ожидая, пока Юри соберётся с мыслями и начнёт, но прошло с две минуты, а Юри даже не посмотрел на него. Поэтому Виктор решил подтолкнуть его и тепло сказал:

\- Хорошо, Юри. Так о чём ты хотел погово...

Но Юри не дал ему закончить. Он резко повернулся, глубоко вдохнул, затем схватил воротник халата Виктора и со всей силы потянул его на себя, после чего неловко ткнулся губами в его губы. Виктор ничего не успел осознать, только брови его медленно поползли вверх, и он на мгновенье поразился смелости Юри, как тот мягко отстранился, но спустя пару секунд наклонился чуть вперёд и на этот раз легко поцеловал Виктора, заставив того замереть от неожиданности. Это был нежный, почти невесомый поцелуй, немного детский и наивный, но в этом был весь Юри, такой же открытый, уютный и решительный одновременно.

Юри не спешил отстраняться и не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Виктора, в то время как сам Виктор от удивления уставился на Юри и пытался всё осознать.

Не то чтобы Виктора до этого никогда не целовали, потому что это он проворачивал не раз и не два и, стоило отметить, весьма умело, но на его памяти никто до этого не пытался поцеловать его настолько осторожно, что это даже немного льстило.

Юри неуверенно поднял на него взгляд и, после того как заметил удивленное выражение лица Виктора, прервал поцелуй и чуть отодвинулся назад.

Они сидели в полной тишине.

Юри то открывал, то закрывал рот. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но каждый раз себя одергивал.

А Виктор чувствовал бурю эмоций от радости и удивления до нахлынувшей волны нежности, которую он не испытывал очень давно.

И Виктор посчитал забавным, так как еще несколько часов назад он рисовал в своём воображении взрослые непотребности.

А тут Юри его поцеловал.

И щёки Виктора отчего-то горели. И это было настолько странно и сюррелиастично, потому что, серьёзно, это же Виктор Никифоров, о каком смущении вообще может идти речь.

\- Юри? - только и смог сказать Виктор. Его голос зазвенел в тишине, и Юри вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Юри прятал взгляд и, кажется, закусил губу, после чего еле слышно добавил:

\- Я плохо выражаю свои чувства словами.

\- Я тоже, - тепло ответил Виктор и осторожно взял Юри за руку. Тот не сопротивлялся.

Юри шумно выдохнул, так же шумно вздохнул, после чего снова повернулся к Виктору.

Виктор будто бы впервые видел его. Растрепанный, немного неуверенный и в то же время решительный. На этот раз Юри первым сделал шаг навстречу, и Виктор понял всё, что хотел сказать ему Юри, ему лишь оставалось завершить начатое. Поэтому Виктор еще раз улыбнулся, чуть наклонился, так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне, затем аккуратно обхватил лицо Юри тёплыми ладонями, после чего мягко прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Юри сначала никак не отреагировал, затем наклонил голову так, что сложно было разглядеть выражение его лица за чёлкой, после чего накрыл ладонь Виктора своей ладонью, поднял голову, легко улыбнулся и негромко выдал:

\- Я люблю тебя, Виктор.

Ну вот и всё.

_Яблоко было сорвано._

Назад дороги не было.

Виктор приобнял Юри за плечи, затем потянул на себя, обнимая его крепче. Юри не сопротивлялся, обнял его в ответ. После чего Виктор подался назад, и они оба полностью упали на кровать. И как в «Stammi Vicino», ноги и руки переплелись, и осталось сердцебиение, звенящее в ушах.

«Stammi Vicino», удивительно, тоже была итальянской, и Виктор даже задался вопросом, специально ли он тогда выбрал именно эту композицию для своего проката, или это была воля случая. Возможно, им стоило бы поехать летом в Италию, раз уж итальянские композиторы связали их. Сицилия, вот, казалась неплохим вариантом. Только он и Юри. И Средиземное море. Вечера они могли бы коротать в крошечных барах, а дни проводить в тени, наслаждаясь друг другом в тишине и спокойствии, без лишних ссор и тревог.

И Маккачина нужно будет обязательно с собой взять.

Тем временем Юри крепче обнял его и неловко ткнулся носом в шею, и Виктор снова был застигнут врасплох, потому что чувствовал горячее дыхание Юри, быстрое и прерывистое.

\- Вот, словесно всё обозначили, - неожиданно для себя сказал Виктор. Юри приподнял голову так, чтобы видеть его лицо. - Теперь можно перейти к действиям.

\- Виктор?

Во взгляде Виктора промелькнули свойственные ему живость и озорство. Ни секунды не колеблясь, он уверенно потянулся к губам Юри, на этот раз целуя его первым. Влажно, медленно, пробуя на вкус каждый миллиметр давно желанных губ. Спустя мгновенье Виктор почувствовал привкус крови, Юри всё-таки сильно прикусил губу из-за того, что нервничал, и Виктор углубил поцелуй, желая, чтобы Юри испытал блаженство и спокойствие и почувствовал всю скопившуюся страсть и нежность Виктора.

Юри окинул его беглым чарующим взглядом, после чего прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь порыву и отвечая на поцелуй. Дыхание его участилось, и он расслабился, даже пытался перехватить инициативу несколько раз, чем снова удивил Виктора.

Виктор же успел освободить плечо Юри от халата, пальцами впиваясь в смуглую кожу и очерчивая ключицы, после чего прервал поцелуй. Юри шумно выдохнул, а Виктор провёл губами по его шее и поцеловал в едва влажное плечо. Юри вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Виктор вовремя опомнился, отстранившись.

Виктор снова лёг, заставляя Юри лечь вместе с ним, поцеловал его в макушку и зарылся одной рукой в его чёрные волосы, а другой обнял за талию, заставляя Юри прижаться как можно крепче.

С Юри нельзя было спешить, любое резкое движение или неожиданное слово могло выбить его из колеи. И Виктор понимал, что Юри - человек, от которого сложно ожидать определенную модель поведения, и в этом они похожи: никогда нельзя было предсказать их точную реакцию.

Юри был одним из немногих людей, которых хотелось видеть рядом с собой постоянно, и Виктор был уверен в том, что с Юри медленное развитие отношений было намного лучше страстного мимолётного порыва.

И в случае с Юри всё нужно было обозначить словами, хотя Виктор не был уверен, кому это было больше нужно: ему или Юри. Юри мог себе нафантазировать всё что угодно. Что Виктор с ним только на ближайшее время, а когда контракт закончится, он помашет ручкой и улетит обратно в Петербург. Что Юри для него просто приятный бонус к фигурному катанию. Что Виктор потом найдёт себе единственную, неповторимую, правильную ДЕВУШКУ, с которой потом решит создать стандартную ячейку российского общества.

Юри всегда отличался крайне богатым воображением.

И никогда не стремился узнать, что о своём будущем думал сам Виктор.

Поэтому Юри нужно было поставить перед очевидным фактом.

\- На всякий случай обговорю: теперь мы встречаемся. Согласен с этим? - негромко спросил Виктор. Голос его почему-то стал хриплым, но не менее уверенным.

Юри снова вздрогнул. Виктор успокаивающе провёл рукой по его спине.

Юри шумно выдохнул, после чего прижался еще сильнее, лбом уткнувшись в плечо Виктора, и тихо ответил:

\- Согласен.

Казалось, что они вечность лежали, обнимая друг друга. Юри не двигался, наслаждаясь теплом Виктора, сам же Виктор ерошил его волосы и время от времени целовал в макушку, и при каждом поцелуе Юри забавно дёргался, будто не ожидал от него такой всепоглощающей нежности.

Не было неловкого молчания, только уютная тишина, разделяемая на двоих.

Позже они установят еще более доверительные отношения, а пока что оба сделали первый шаг навстречу друг другу.

Юри первым прервал молчание.

\- О чём ты хотел поговорить?

\- Да о том же, - честно ответил Виктор. - Хотел внести ясность в наши отношения. Но я удивлен, что ты сделал первый шаг.

Юри хмыкнул и привстал на локтях так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Взгляд Юри был влюбленным, но в то же время немного усталым и многоговорящим.

\- Виктор, если ты думал, что я не видел, как ты пялишься на меня, ты ошибался, - спокойно и ровно ответил Юри. - Если честно, я думал, что ты будешь первым. Не знаю, почему. Но в последнее время ты был несколько потерянным, слишком погрузился в себя. Поэтому я решил взять всё в свои руки. Хоть и вышло несколько... неловко и неуверенно, наверное.

\- Этого было вполне достаточно, Юри, - растерянно ответил Виктор, а сам в душе ликовал. Его переполняла волна чувств, которым он не мог дать чёткого определения. Подавшись порыву, он снова крепко обнял Юри, не давая ему возможности двигаться, притянул к себе и легко поцеловал в губы. Юри практически сразу ткнулся в излюбленную шею Виктора.

Виктор тепло улыбнулся.

А уши Юри покраснели.

\- Когда вернёмся в Петербург, я расскажу и покажу тебе, почему в последнее время был несколько отстраненным.

\- Хорошо.

Юри заснул первым. Они лежали, обнимая друг друга, почти так, как это было в Петербурге. Юри устроил голову на груди Виктора, а Виктор уткнулся носом в чёрную макушку и размышлял о том, какой же долгий путь они проделали вместе.

Ожидал ли Виктор, что через несколько лет признается в любви тому самому Кацуки Юри из записи с четырёх континентов? Нет.

И стоило ли рассказывать о том, что Виктор знал о Юри задолго до их первой встречи?

Юри, наверное, удивится.

Виктор был уверен в одном: даже если он и потерял старого себя, у него есть нынешний Виктор Никифоров, и его настоящее и будущее будет связано с Юри.

Виктору нужно было выбрать, останется ли он со старым Виктором или пойдёт дальше вместе с Юри.

_Что ж._

Свой выбор он сделал.

А в себе он всегда успеет разобраться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Пояснения:
> 
> 1) _Карма важнее. Дзен. Или дзынь._
> 
> «Дзынь» - отсылка к мультфильму [«Монстры на каникулах»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwaVWqn66Is).
> 
> 2) _В Токио попробовать после проката знаменитый кацудон из Zuichou, что находился в Сибуе._
> 
> Сибуя - район Токио. И там действительно находится кацудонная [Zuichou (Zuicho).](https://www.yelp.com/biz/%E3%81%8B%E3%81%A4%E3%81%A9%E3%82%93%E5%B1%8B-%E7%91%9E%E5%85%86-%E6%B8%8B%E8%B0%B7%E5%8C%BA)
> 
> 3)  _Yuri Katsuki FS 2011 Four Continents Oltremare (Einaudi)_
> 
> Юри катался под [Ludovico Einaudi - Oltremare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adudqtq2gBw).
> 
> 4)  _Произвольная программа Юри снова была под итальянскую композицию, которая называлась «Life»._
> 
> Произвольная программа: [Ludovico Einaudi - Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fy2ZF2ks-9E).
> 
> 5)  _Яков одобрил выбранную Виктором музыку только для короткой программы, так как «My Piano, The Clouds» было единственным произведением, соответствующим временным требованиям._
> 
> Короткая программа Виктора: [Fabrizio Paterlini - My piano, the clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMHj56CYJC0).
> 
> 6)  _Юри катался первым. Композицией, которую он выбрал для своего проката, была «You, Again» от того же композитора, под произведение которого Виктор катал короткую программу на Олимпиаде._
> 
> Юри катался под [Fabrizio Paterlini - You, Again](https://music.yandex.ru/track/34504804).
> 
> 7)  _Или в туман. Как ёжик. А ёжик самый в лесу неебабельный зверь._
> 
> Отсылка к песенке [про ёжика](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWyXSUgSMEE). ~~Простите.~~
> 
> 8) _Молодые музыкальные коллективы, планирующие после первой же репетиции покорить не только родную страну, но и целый мир, дойдя в обозримом будущем до туров на Раксакорикофаллапаториусе._
> 
> Раксакорикофаллапаториус - планета из вселенной Доктора Кто.
> 
> 9)  _Вот так тонко намекали отельеры: спите-ка, товарищи, отдельно, но на всякий случай мы ваши звуки заблокируем так, чтобы вы получали максимальное удовольствие, но при этом не беспокоили дорогих других окякусама._
> 
> Окякусама - обращение к "клиентам", "гостям" и "постояльцам" в Японии. Подробнее можно прочитать [здесь](http://cjvlang.com/Writing/writjpn/signs/okyakusama.html)
> 
> 10)  _«О, Джинни, прости!»_
> 
> Песня из мультика ["Жизнь с Луи"](https://youtu.be/0PvPilAttE0?t=17m50s).
> 
> 11)  _Что-то вроде «Gokigen desu»._
> 
> Юри напевал старый опенинг к [Chi's Sweet home](https://vimeo.com/181044212).
> 
> 12)  _Возможно, им стоило бы поехать летом в Италию, раз уж итальянские композиторы связали их. Сицилия, вот, казалась неплохим вариантом. Только он и Юри. И Средиземное море. Вечера они могли бы коротать в крошечных барах, а дни проводить в тени, наслаждаясь друг другом в тишине и спокойствии, без лишних ссор и тревог._
> 
>  Отсылка к песне [Youth Group - Sicily](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFkBCDl7DXo).
> 
>  


	5. Дождь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Настроение главы: [Kris Wu - July](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4T43PncyQc).  
> Всё почему-то скатилось в нечто, похожее на флафф. Ну и ладно.

Мда.

Вот вроде после признания всё должно было наладиться, и вроде отношения вышли на новый уровень, но появилась одна большая серьёзная проблема, которая умещалась в одном маленьком слове.

Из двух слогов.  
И на английском.  
И на русском.  
И почти на японском.  
_(Три каны, так уж вышло, ох уж эти японцы)._

Маленькое, невинно-нежное, наивное слово.

«Прости».

Не то чтобы Юри и раньше не извинялся, он всегда был по-японски вежлив и порой заменял банальное «спасибо» на «извини», и это было в принципе нормально, и Виктор мозгом понимал, что всё в порядке, но всё еще не мог полностью привыкнуть к такому поведению.

Проблем до этого не было.  
Ну и в отношениях они не были.  
_Справедливости ради стоит заметить._

Но стоило им вернуться в Петербург, как внезапное «прости» свалилось на голову как снег в мае и заставило Виктора задуматься о том, что он успел сделать не так.

Петербург всегда отличался удивительной способностью трансформировать нормального жизнерадостного человека в апатичное безэмоциональное существо, и Виктор убедился в этом, когда сделал шаг за пределы Пулково. Юри же бодро шагал перед ним, не замечая никаких внезапных изменений, напевал какую-то веселую песню. Завидев Гошу, он помахал ему в качестве приветствия.

Они задержались в Японии, гуляя по Токио и пробуя местную кухню, провели несколько дней с Мари, которая хитро посматривала то на Юри, то на Виктора, но многозначительно молчала.

Виктор иногда завидовал людям, у которых были близкие старшие родственники, которые могли бы поддержать в любую минуту. Ему нравился брат Гоши, который время от времени захаживал к ним на каток и хоть и строил каменное выражение лица и не слишком жаловал фигурное катание, но упорно смотрел выступления и порой даже комментировал. Иногда язвя, иногда издеваясь, но смотрел и тайно поддерживал.

А у Виктора не было такого человека. Были родители, которые его любили, но со временем стали отдавать большее предпочтение его победам на международных соревнованиях и известности. Виктор часто мотался по миру, поэтому долгое время оставался в родительском доме, аргументируя это тем, что всё равно заехал ненадолго, и свой дом, несмотря на имеющиеся и позволяющие средства, пока что не был необходимостью. Да и за Маккачина можно было не волноваться.

Но после очередной тирады о том, что Виктор - тот, кто всегда должен быть на вершине и никак не иначе, и Виктор без фигурного катания ничего из себя не представляет, от людей, которые не имеют отношения к миру фигурного катания, было принято решение обзавестись собственным жильём.

Виктор даже жалел, что не принял это решение намного раньше.

Зато теперь у него была квартира на Ваське, своя, которую можно было разделить с Юри и жить с ним там столько, сколько душе будет угодно.

_В идеале._

В первый день после приезда они отсыпались в разных комнатах, потому что Юри на автопилоте прошёл по привычному маршруту до своей комнаты, и Виктор решил его не беспокоить. Перелёт был долгим и достаточно мучительным для них обоих: Юри не смог уснуть и мрачно сидел, пялясь в иллюминатор, в то время как сам Виктор вырубился с первых же минут полёта, но заснул в не самом удобном положении, и о тренировках на пару дней ему можно было забыть.

На следующий день Юри проснулся ни свет ни заря, и это было весьма странно, хотя всё, что происходило в их совместной жизни, было странным и не поддавалось никаким логическим объяснениям, ведь это Виктор и Юри, какая логика, одни эмоции, беспокойства да чувства.

Виктор проснулся от лёгких, почти невесомых прикосновений к своим волосам. Юри гладил его медленно, перебирая каждую прядь, пропуская их через пальцы, затем снова прикасаясь к ним и лениво проводя пальцами по всей длине немного отросших волос.

Виктор был доволен. Еще неделю назад Юри бы не осмелился не то что дотронуться до него без причины, но и просто зайти в комнату и пройти дальше порога без предварительного разрешения. Юри был на удивление дотошным во всём, что касалось формальностей, и Виктору иногда казалось, что в Юри медленно погибает внутренний бюрократ.

\- _Запусти пальцы в мою душу,_  - хрипло прошептал Виктор, и чужая рука резко отстранилась от неожиданности.

Виктор разочарованно выдохнул и открыл глаза.

Юри выглядел растерянным и смущенным, будто не ожидал, что попадётся так скоро.

\- Прости, - тихо начал он. - Я не хотел тебя будить.

Виктор слабо улыбнулся, провёл рукой по приоткрытой пояснице Юри. Тот вздрогнул и спрятал глаза под отросшей чёлкой.

\- Можешь будить меня таким образом сколько угодно, - продолжил Виктор. - Можно и не таким. Можно и по-другому, знаешь ли.

Юри отвернулся, а Виктор спрятал лицо в ладонях. Поддразнивать Юри было весело и мило, так как его выражение лица становилось излишне эмоциональным. Да и судя по реакции, Юри вообразил ровно ту картину, на которую рассчитывал Виктор, и это не могло его не радовать.

Юри сначала покраснел, затем совсем отвернулся.

В комнате воцарилось молчание.

\- У нас ничего нет, - спустя минуту сказал Юри.

Подобное высказывание прозвучало столь холодно и отчужденно, что Виктор успел немного растеряться. Он резко сел, пододвинулся ближе к Юри, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо.

Юри заметил его краем глаза, напрягся еще сильнее и, стараясь не смотреть на Виктора, пояснил:

\- В холодильнике ничего нет. В шкафах тоже. Я проверил. Дважды.

Виктор заметно расслабился. Жизнь с Юри научила его быть начеку в любой удобный и неудобный момент, морально готовиться ко всяким вотэтоповоротам, и он даже не представлял, что их ожидает в будущем.

Нет, он прикидывал, конечно, что они будут вместе хотя бы следующие тридцать лет, вырастят не одно поколение пуделей, будут кататься по миру и тренировать талантливых людей, а по вечерами предаваться друг другу, наслаждаясь каждым сантиметром тела и каждой высказанной вслух фразой, а иногда и не просто фразой, а отдельными гласными, существовать в одном измерении или во всех четырёх единовременно, слышать голоса друг друга, даже когда они оба молчат, общаться без слов, кататься без музыки, жить, радоваться, быть вместе и делать прочую романтичную чепуху, от которой Юра был бы совершенно не рад, но кого вообще волновал Юра, когда есть свой Юри, милый, уютный, и когда он находится рядом, в одной квартире, в одной комнате, на одной кровати, которого можно просто обнять и познать весь мир одним небольшим прикосновением, м?

Вот. Именно так.  
Именно так нужно было делать.

Именно это ожидал Виктор, а Виктор - обычный, простой человек, которому можно немного помечтать.

Потому что между ожиданием и реальностью было одно маленькое большое и ёмкое «Прости». От которого нужно было избавиться. Желательно как можно скорее.

Вот, например, объятиями.

Еще никому не мешали объятия, даже Яков мог под ними очень своеобразно растаять.

А Юри вообще после общения с Виктором стал маньяком объятий, и это не могло не радовать.

О - объятия.  
То, что нужно для смущенного Юри.

Виктор подался чуть вперёд, обвил руками грудь и талию Юри, прижимая его к себе. Затем наклонил голову так, чтобы прошептать у самого уха:

\- Что предлагаешь?

Юри сглотнул, затем накрыл ладонью руку Виктора и подался чуть назад, становясь ещё ближе к нему. Он старался размеренно дышать, но Виктор начал поглаживать его живот, пристально наблюдая за его реакцией.

\- Сходить позавтракать, - приглушенно ответил Юри.

Виктор улыбнулся и, продолжил пальцами очерчивать бока Юри, затем подался назад, и они оба упали на кровать. Юри отстранился от Виктора, затем повернулся так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Виктор тепло улыбнулся, увидев румянец на его щеках, затем протянул руки, и Юри, улыбнувшись в ответ, медленно и осторожно обнял его. Виктор одной рукой чуть провёл по спине, на этот раз поверх серой кофты, а другой зарылся в чёрные волосы.

Взгляд Виктора зацепился за окно, чуть виднеющееся за массивными занавесками. На мгновенье он нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее за окном, но когда понял, что там творится, усмехнулся. Белые хлопья мерно пролетали мимо окна. Снег решил выпасть. И вроде ничего страшного, всё в порядке, что такое странного, что снег падает с неба, м? Ничегошеньки. Снег же - осадки, он имеет полное право падать.

Особенно в середине, _мать его_ , мая.  
Снег. Падает. В мае.  
Замечательно.  
_Спасибо._  
Еще один повод провести с Юри побольше времени.

\- Предлагаю заказать на дом, - вяло сказал Виктор, после чего потянулся за одеялом и накрыл их с Юри, чтобы спрятаться и от снега, и от окружающего мира. И чтобы время замерло, пока они наслаждались теплом друг друга.

***

Позавтракали они только около четырёх вечера, когда под одеялом лежать стало слишком жарко, а переизбыток сна грозил вялостью и дополнительной усталостью. Они устроились на диване, забравшись на него с ногами, упаковки из-под лапши и другими блюдами китайской кухни покоились на журнальном столике, как и повидавший виды и пиво ноутбук, обклеенный стикерами.

Виктор Никифоров.  
Двадцать восемь годиков.  
Имеет ноутбук, обклеенный Маккачином, Кумамоном и цыплятами.

И в скором времени добавится стикер с изображением Виктора и Юри. Очень схематичным изображением. Но они будут вместе. Двое. На одном стикере.

_Красота._

Ноутбук стоял среди горы полупустых упаковок не просто так.

\- Юри, - начал Виктора, с осторожностью поглядывая на него. - Помнишь я говорил тебе, что расскажу из-за чего был... весьма отстраненным в последнее время?

Юри неуверенно кивнул.

Виктор молча потянулся к ноутбуку и включил вкладку с записью, которую подготовил заранее.

Видео заиграло, картинки сменяли друг друга, появился восемнадцатилетний Виктор, затем Крис и Гоша.

Виктор подсел поближе к Юри и взял его за руку.

Юри не отрывал взгляда от экрана, но сжал руку Виктора крепче.

Виктор даже немного расслабился. Он не решался пересмотреть запись после того, как увидел её в марте в первый и до этого последний раз, но сейчас, наблюдая за восемнадцатилетним Виктором, он почувствовал отнюдь не грусть и не неуверенность. Видео скорее показалось забавным, а младшая версия Виктора - чересчур эмоциональной и наивной, это даже заставило Никифорова улыбнуться.

\- Что ты говоришь? - спросил Юри ближе к концу видео. Виктор удивленно вскинул бровь. Юри, заметив его реакцию, поспешил уточнить:

\- Я не знаю русского.

\- А... - протянул Виктор. Он успел забыть, что на видео он переходил с одного языка на другой. - Чтобы я не гнался за медалями, а продолжал просто радоваться катанию. Чтобы я вкладывался в эмоции, а не в технику. Чтобы я не потерял того старого себя. Что-то такое.

Юри промычал что-то невнятное и продолжил всматриваться в экран.

Когда видео закончилось, комната погрузилась в напряженное молчание.

Виктор долго не решался посмотреть на Юри, но когда всё-таки перевёл на него взгляд, то увидел, как Юри тепло смотрит на него.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты из-за этого беспокоился, - сказал он.

\- Потому что вспомнил, ради чего начал заниматься фигурным катанием, - тихо ответил Виктор, не отрывая взгляда. - Я стал тем, кем становиться совершенно не хотел.

\- Но разве это плохо?

\- Не знаю. Честно, я не знаю. С одной стороны, я никогда не хотел быть чемпионом. С другой, не могу сказать, что мне не нравится то, где я нахожусь. Или с кем я нахожусь. Мне нравится моё окружение. Мне даже нравится моё положение, несмотря на все недостатки. Мне нравится кататься. Но сейчас я не знаю, ради чего катаюсь.

\- Ради чего ты катался раньше? - Юри наклонился ближе к Виктору и сильнее перехватил его руку.

\- Раньше я хотел радовать людей. Дарить им положительные эмоции. Удивлять. Да и мать очень любила смотреть на то, как я катаюсь. И сейчас любит. Наверное. Я боюсь спрашивать, если честно. Но со временем она привыкла к моим прокатам, да и люди, даже фанаты повесили ярлык "что и ожидалось от Виктора". Иногда мне кажется, что меня ждут скорее дежурно, чем увлеченно. Просто чтобы проверить, не скатился ли за год.

\- Виктор... - начал Юри, но Виктор не позволил ему закончить.

\- Я не знаю. Поэтому я и решил взять перерыв год назад. Я не знал, что еще смогу вложить в свои прокаты. Я не знал, кому я их буду катать: себе, судьям, родителям или зрителям. И не знаю, могу ли дать сейчас ответ на этот вопрос.

Юри поднёс руку к подбородку, раздумывая над ответом, а Виктор снова отвёл взгляд. Он сам не знал, на какую реакцию рассчитывал, рассказывая и показывая всё Юри, но он был уверен в том, что поступил правильно. Юри стал для него близким человеком, и он надеялся, что со временем они станут еще ближе, поэтому идея поделиться личными переживаниями казалась уместной, пусть и немного опасной.

Раскрываться другому человеку было сложно, хотя всё простое с Юри оказывалось сложным, но Виктор надеялся, что не ошибся в человеке, как он умел делать по юности и дурости, и что Юри поймёт всё и не осудит.

Сам же Юри продолжал неподвижно сидеть, сосредоточившись на одной точке. Он резко встрепенулся, повернулся лицом к Виктору, обхватил его лицо сухими тёплыми ладонями и решительно посмотрел на него. Затем глубоко вздохнул, на секунду опустил взгляд, после чего снова посмотрел на растерянного Виктора.

\- Тогда можешь катать их для меня! - прямо и громко сказал Юри. Даже слишком громко. И слишком уверенно.

Глаза Виктор расширились от удивления, и он просто сидел, рассматривая лицо Юри. Сам же Юри сначала выглядел излишне решительным, затем он побледнел, опустил взгляд, напрягся, после чего покраснел до кончиков ушей и растерянно сказал:

\- Прости, я слишком много себе...

\- Да, - резко перебил его Виктор.

\- Что?

\- Я буду катать их для тебя. Все свои программы. Начиная с нового сезона.

\- Но...

\- Я хочу этого.

Виктор накрыл его ладони своими, затем подался вперёд, так, чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись, после чего обнял его настолько нежно и бережно, насколько он был способен. Юри неуверенно обнял его в ответ, рукой зарывшись в светлые волосы, а Виктор уткнулся холодным носом в шею, недалеко от пульсирующей венки.

\- Я не знал, что Георгий обладает экстрасенсорными способностями, - спустя несколько мгновений произнёс Юри, и Виктор разразился мягким смехом, щекоча ресницами шею Юри. Через несколько секунд Юри тоже приглушенно рассмеялся, их смех тёплым одеялом наполнил комнату в этот снежный холодный майский день, создавая уютную атмосферу общего дома.

Маккачин заглянул в комнату, окинул их взглядом и ушёл дальше по коридору.  
Молодёжь была на верном пути.

Они заметили Маккачина одновременно, и, когда он скрылся за дверьми, Виктор сказал:

\- Кстати, ты знаешь, что у меня есть программа, посвящённая Маккачину?

Юри смешно фыркнул, Виктор растянул губы в улыбке, и комната снова заполнилась тёплым звонким смехом.

***

Май выдался неоднозначным.

Дождь плавно перетёк в снег, а снег трансформировался в ужасную жару. Розовые вечерние облака ежедневно затягивали не менее розовое вечернее небо, белые ночи

медленно наступали на невинную петербургскую землю, а Виктор и Юри наслаждались трудовыми буднями и внезапными выходными.

День был достаточно вялым, восемнадцать градусов, мелкий дождь вперемешку с солнцем, уютно и привычно.

Юри с утра уткнулся в экран и насиловал какой-то шутер, а Виктор отдавал всего себя Маккачину и его любимому мячу, бросая его куда-то в коридор раз в пять минут. Унылая обыденность и безделье в долгожданный выходной медленно тянущимися секундами били по еще или уже не проснувшейся голове, тяжелым церковным колоколом разрушая призрачные надежды на насыщенный день, и Виктор, пока окончательно не поддался унынию, взял волю, надежду и самого себя в воображаемый кулак и подошёл к Юри с предложением послать эту чёртову мещанскую идиллию к чертям и выйти на улицу хотя бы на недолгую прогулку.

Юри оторвался от экрана с безумными глазами, присущими настоящим ассасинам, но, встретившись с умоляющим взглядом Виктора, на удивление быстро сдался и даже с энтузиазмом утвердительно закивал.

Чтобы слиться с толпой и не привлекать лишнего внимания, Юри на этот раз не надел очки, а Виктор замотался в большой, но совершенно не тёплый красный шарф, когда-то стащенный у Юры, который до сих пор пытался его отыскать в раздевалках «Юбилейного».

Режим инкогнито был активирован на всякий случай, весь Петербург уже привык к тому, что великий и прекрасный Никифоров выбрал в качестве своего убежища этот славный город, люди слонялись по своим делам, ведь Васька не Невский, Васька совсем не парадная, Васька – место, где люди скрывались от глаз праздничного центра. Все шли, уткнувшись в телефоны, студенты-азиаты скитались по улицам с характерной грацией и громкостью, большинство прохожих одаривали сердитым взглядом проходящих мимо людей и скрывали свои лица, не желая быть замеченными.

Сначала Юри воровато оглядывался по сторонам, опасаясь быть узнанным, затем взгляд его зацепился за самодельные книжные ларьки, а в нос ударил резкий запах клубники и первых фруктов.

Юри взял Виктора за руку.

Виктор уверенно шагал по Большому, такому же странному и розовому, как и сложившееся настроение окружающих людей, витающих в облаках, потому что конец мая, романтика, скоро лето, холод, дождь в середине июля, два дня жары и духота с повышенной влажностью.

Выпускники вот доживали последние дни свободы перед экзаменами, остальные школьники терпели последние дни заключения в стенах родных школ, а простые рабочие и белые воротнички мельтешили в поисках укромного места или вкусного ужина.

А Юри и Виктор чеканили каждый шаг, медленно проходя через толпу. Юри то и дело врезался в нескончаемых прохожих, поэтому перехватил ладонь Виктора крепче, ища защиты и поддержки.

Виктор улыбнулся в шарф. Этот неосознанный жест Юри был очень приятным: Юри ему доверял, Юри просил о маленькой помощи.

Что ж, Виктор готов был её предоставить.

Не только сейчас, не только на улице, не только в поиске наиболее удобного маршрута.

Виктор шёл вперёд, Юри старался идти за ним, не отставать и ни в кого не врезаться.

Единый темп шагов, пальцы переплетены, просто идиллия.

Которая была разрушена за считанные секунды, когда они стояли у светофора и ожидали «зелёный». Если петербуржцы и бывалые гости города были увлечены улицей, погодой, розовым радостным настроением и собой, то туристы и просто иностранцы выделялись на общем фоне нервного спокойствия и мрачного наслаждения.

Мимо них прошли две китаянки, которые нагло рассматривали то Юри, то Виктора. И если Юри с удивлением уставился на них, после того, как встретился с ними взглядом, то Виктор смекнул, что к чему, и старательно прятал лицо в шарфе. Ему не хотелось лишнего внимания, только не сегодня, только не здесь и только не сейчас. Китаянки же

осознали, кого они увидели перед собой, громко ахнули поочерёдно и начали что-то бегло и громко обсуждать, вставляя в речь «фигурное катание» и «Виктор и Юри».

Юри, заслышав их, резко расцепил пальцы, одёрнул руку и спрятал её в кармане куртки. Виктор повернулся к нему и вопросительно посмотрел.

Юри смутился. Он опустил голову, уткнулся взглядом в поребрик, после чего тихо сказал:

\- Прости.

Вот. Снова это чёртово «прости».

Прости, что прикоснулся к тебе, Виктор.  
Прости, что дышу с тобой одним воздухом.  
Прости, что стою и мешаю.  
Прости, что вмешиваюсь в твоё личное пространство.  
Прости, что хочу с тобой что-то сделать.

 _Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry._  
Сплошное _sorry_. И никаких _shawty_.

Это было так неестественно, будто бы не Юри наплевал на весь мир и потянул Виктора за галстук на кубке Ростелекома, показывая, кому Никифоров принадлежит на самом деле.

Будто не он признался в своих чувствах и вывел отношения на новый уровень.

Будто всё еще ставил Виктора выше себя.

И это было настолько неправильно, что чрезвычайно злило. Виктор не понимал, что творится в голове Юри и как он вообще оценивает свои действия.

С этим нужно было заканчивать. Виктор впервые за долгое время чувствовал настолько большое раздражение и злость.

Он злился на Юри с его неуверенностью в себе.

Злился на себя за то, что дал Юри повод думать, что стесняет Виктора своими желаниями и действиями.

Злился на людей, которые считали, что имеют право вмешиваться в обыденность других людей. Злился на государство в лучших традициях бабулек на скамейках.

Даже на Сталина успел позлиться. Просто так. Для профилактики.

Виктор вплотную подошёл к Юри, взял его за руку настолько крепко, что у Юри не было возможности отстраниться и выбраться из захвата. И, как только светофор дал спасительный «зелёный», Виктор стянул шарф, очаровательно-угрожающе улыбнулся девушкам, и, не скрываясь от людей, повёл Юри за собой и ни на кого не обернулся. Люди ожидаемо его игнорировали, и Виктор даже усмехнулся: смысл быть всемирно известным фигуристом, если на родной Ваське до него нет никому никакого дела.

Он шли по улице, затем Виктор резко повернул на узенькую улочку, ширина которой от силы составляла пять метров. Они немного прошли вдоль неё, после чего Виктор резко потянул Юри куда-то влево, и они прошли под арку, оказавшись в полумраке. По ту сторону арки находился типичный двор-колодец, но они не прошли дальше, так и стояли под аркой, скрытые от взглядов немногочисленных людей.

Улочка отличалась несвойственной району тишиной и малолюдностью, вокруг не было ни души, и маловероятно, что люди толпами проходили по этому маршруту.

Виктор об этом прекрасно знал, чем и пользовался.

Виктор медленно подошёл вплотную к Юри, впечатывая его в холодную стену. Юри удивленно раскрыл глаза и уставился на Виктора, чьё лицо не передавало никаких положительных эмоций: брови сдвинуты, глаза чуть сощурены, Виктор был напряжен и

казался раздраженным. Юри впервые видел его таким. Виктор прикрыл глаза и устало потёр переносицу, и Юри тем временем положил руку на его грудь и чуть-чуть нажал, отталкивая Виктора от себя.

Виктор напрягся еще сильнее.

Юри открыл было рот и приготовился к очередным извинениям, как Виктор резко подался вперёд, впечатав руку в стену рядом с плечом Юри, после чего другой рукой обвил его талию и притянул к себе так, чтобы их губы оказались примерно на одном уровне.

Их взгляды встретились, и, увидев холод в глаза Виктора, Юри судорожно вздохнул. Сам Виктор расценил это как точку отсчёта, из-за чего приблизился и прильнул к губам Юри, не давая ему путей для отступления. Юри сначала приоткрыл рот от удивления, но Виктор не воспользовался случаем и продолжал целовать его медленно, но властно, постепенно ослабляя хватку.

Юри прикрыл глаза и ответил на неожиданный поцелуй, и Виктора это привело в сознание. Он отстранился на секунду, чтобы вздохнуть, затем снова поцеловал Юри, но на этот раз нежно и успокаивающе, медленно, выражая всё своё беспокойство и поддержку через прикосновения губ.

Виктор хотел было снова отстраниться, как Юри схватил воротник его пальто и, взглянув еще раз ему в глаза, сам потянулся за новым поцелуем. Юри целовал прерывисто, немного нервно, но уверенно, будто знал, как именно нужно было делать, чтобы Виктор окончательно потерял тормоза, и Юри своего добился.

Виктор сделал шаг вперёд, снова впечатывая Юри в стену, а сам Юри закинул ногу на бедро Виктора, затем приоткрыл рот в ожидании более глубокого поцелуя. Виктор воспользовался новым шансом и углубил поцелуй, делая его более страстным и влажным.

Юри переместил руки под свитер Виктора, благо, пальто Виктор застёгивал редко, и доступ к телу было получить не так сложно, а сам Виктор поглаживал бёдра Юри, губами перемещаясь всё ниже и оставляя на шее дорожку поцелуев.

Виктор пришёл в себя только тогда, когда услышал приглушенный стон Юри.

Осознание того, что они оба, разгоряченные, стояли на улице, пусть и в пустой подворотне, свалилось тяжелым грузом, и Виктор решил, что пора все неоднозначные действия перевести в пространство спальни.

Он прикоснулся к губам Юри в последний раз, после чего отстранился.

Юри разочарованно выдохнул, но не тянулся за новым поцелуем. Они стояли в полумраке, восстанавливая дыхание и обнимая друг друга, после чего Юри медленно и осторожно начал выпутываться из объятий Виктора.

Виктор уткнулся носом в его шею, и Юри на секунду замер. После чего одной рукой приобнял его, а другой провёл по волосам.

\- Юри, - тихо позвал Виктор.

Юри вздрогнул от своего имени, но постарался как можно мягче ответить.

\- Да?

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Юри прижал его ближе к себе и легко поцеловал в макушку.

\- Конечно.

\- Вот и хорошо, - констатировал Виктор. Затем посмотрел на Юри и накинул на него свой красный шарф, чтобы скрыть отметины на шее и припухшие губы. - Пойдём.

Юри взял Виктора за руку, и они вместе прошлись по тихой и безлюдной улочке. Ни один из них не решал прервать гармоничную тишину, и каждый думал о своём, разглядывая странные, непохожие друг на друга дома, пока не вышли на оживлённую улицу.

***

Ни Виктор, ни Юри не рисковали заговорить о произошедшем, оба молчали и делали вид, что всё в порядке. И, действительно, всё более-менее нормализовалось, Юри теперь сам приходил к нему, не стеснялся ни прикасаться, ни брать за руку, в целом вёл себя смелее, будто нащупывал почву для дальнейших действий. Иногда даже целовал в самые неожиданные моменты: с утра, когда Виктор пытался приготовить сносный завтрак, или когда он часами гипнотизировал экран ноутбука.

Это было очень мило и приятно, и Виктор даже таял от такого проявления нежности, но где-то на задворках сознания маячила мысль, что всё это не является достаточным на данном этапе развития их отношений.

Хотелось чаще.  
Хотелось больше.  
Хотелось самого Юри.

Но «прости» всё еще беспокоило, хоть и отошло на второй план, ведь в голову Виктора пришла идея сделать небольшое шоу на лето в четырёх городах.

Сочи как место, с которого началось их знакомство.

Хасэцу как город, сблизивший их.

Осака как город, открытый всему новому.  
_(По совету Мари, которая прожила там не один год, прежде чем вернулась обратно на Кюсю)_

Санкт-Петербург как родной город Виктора, который продолжает то сближать, то отдалять их.

И вот на начало июня у Виктора была назначена встреча с единственным менеджером, которая согласилась на его безумную идею: за месяц организовать и разрекламировать шоу в двух странах.

Они встретились в малоизвестной кафешке в центре города рядом с главным торговым центром и Московским вокзалом, о которой никто не знал, кроме людей, живущих в доме напротив, и сотрудников какого-то странного неформального полуживого музея, поэтому и клиентов там было раз-два и всё, а деловые полуформальные встречи можно было смело проводить, не боясь быть услышанным нежелательными личностями.

Виктор изложил ей свой план: на этот раз он готовил два выступления с Юри, а остальное время предоставлялось его коллегам. Он хотел, чтобы фигуристы показали то, чего всегда хотели, раскрыли себя полностью на льду. Катались так, как не могли сделать во время соревнований и других шоу.

Никаких ограничений, сплошные идеи и желания фигуристов, долгожданная свобода под чутким руководством Никифорова.

Должно было получиться неплохо.

Идея подобного шоу пришла после выступления Юры на гала после финала Гран При, и Виктор был уверен, что и другие фигуристы хотели бы показать себя всему миру без рамок соревнований, тренеров, имиджа и ответственности.

Просто быть собой и радовать мир своими выступлениями.

Менеджер приняла идею слишком радостно и, казалось, была воодушевлена больше самого Виктора, в красках описывала все идеи, которые приходили в её голову из ноосферы, Виктор излагал свои пожелания, и они гармонично сочетались в предложениями менеджера: они были на удивление единодушны по поводу концепции и формата мероприятия.

Они договорились встречаться дважды в неделю в офисе или в таких же тайных вкусных местах, менеджер уверила, что она организует всё быстро и качественно, и Виктор не имел наглости в ней сомневаться.

В конце концов, она экономила ему нервы, время и возможности проведения вечеров наедине с Юри.

У них было чуть больше месяца на приглашение участников, поиск и аренду катков, поиск костюмов, утверждение программы, поиск гостиницы, рекламу и продажу билетов. А еще секьюрити, спонсоры, федерация, пятое, десятое, много людей, много работы, слава менеджеру, она со всем разберётся, а Виктор посветит своим лицом перед спонсорами и рекламщиками, и двери откроются за минуту в любой финансовый портал.

Шоу «Виктор и Друзья» должно состояться в середине июля.

По следующему маршруту: Санкт-Петербург - Сочи - Осака - Хасэцу.

Замечательно.

Словесно утвердили.

Письменное соглашение оставили на холодную адекватную голову.

Виктор вернулся домой во взбудораженном состоянии, рассказал всё в красках Юри, который был в курсе этой идеи и который воспринял всё очень радостно и воодушевленно.

Они с Виктором придумали еще одну парную программу, и Виктор попросил Юри подумать над музыкой, поэтому он провёл предыдущую неделю за компьютером, пытаясь воспроизвести что-то адекватное с помощью миди-клавиатуры, которая непонятно каким образом оказалась в квартире Виктора, да и сам Виктор не был уверен в её происхождении.

Они сидели на синем диване, по обыкновению забравшись с ногами, Юри спокойно пользовался компьютером Виктора, так как его яблоко не тянуло некоторые нужные программы.

Виктор облокотился на его спину, а Юри открыл нужный файл, и фортепианная мелодия, еще не завершенная, но уже сформировавшаяся, прозвучала из динамиков. Начало было похоже на «Yuri on Ice», но дальше добавились струнные, затем заиграли нотки эроса в виде испанской гитары.

Трек получился на удивление красочным и энергичным, и Виктору он понравился, даже слишком, ведь после прослушивания он обхватил Юри за плечи и губами ткнулся в его шею. Юри никак не отреагировал, но отшутился, что это в первый и последний раз, когда он пытается написать музыку с минимальными знаниями музыкальной теории, что

Виктор – безумец, коих нужно поискать на этом свете, и что лучше дать мелодию знающим людям для создания качественной аранжировки.

Виктор эту идею одобрил, Юри связался с Кэтти, которая обещала разрулить ситуацию на следующей неделе, и, разобравшись со всеми делами, Юри убрал ноутбук под диван, полностью отдаваясь в объятия Виктора.

Сначала они просто лежали, наслаждаясь прохладой и теплом друг друга, затем Юри решил сменить своё положение, чтобы видеть лицо Виктора.

Виктор, казалось, дремал, он никак не отреагировал на ёрзанье Юри.

Юри же, в свою очередь, приподнялся на локтях и рассматривал безмятежное лицо Виктора. Затем он чуть подался вперёд, так, чтобы их лица оказались друг против друга, его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Виктор в таком расслабленном состоянии был похож на шестнадцатилетнего себя, даже мелкие морщинки были практически не видны. Чёлка скрывала глаза, и Юри притронулся к волосам, чтобы заправить непослушные пряди за ухо. Виктор никак не отреагировал, и Юри, снова улыбнувшись, потянулся к его губам и поцеловал сначала в уголок рта, затем приглушенно фыркнул и легко прикоснулся к верхней губе.

Виктор приоткрыл глаза и, довольно улыбнувшись, ответил на поцелуй и положил руки на спину Юри, поглаживая её. Юри чуть дёрнулся, после чего снова прильнул к губам Виктора, на этот раз настойчивей. Виктор не отставал, отвечая на каждый долгий поцелуй с таким же энтузиазмом и воодушевлением, что и Юри, и, когда перестало хватать воздуха, Виктор отстранился первым и хрипло сказал:

\- Юри, если ты не прекратишь, то я могу не сдержаться.

Выражение лица Юри не изменилось, он с минуту вглядывался в серьёзное лицо Виктора, после чего спокойно стянул с себя очки и откинул чёлку назад.

\- Ты уверен? - снова спросил Виктор, с недоверием смотря на Юри. Тот ничего не ответил, пряча взгляд.

Виктор чуть приподнялся на локтях, и Юри вновь наклонился, погружая Виктора в еще один глубокий поцелуй. На этот раз Юри подчинялся, а Виктор вёл, оба они с минуту не отлипали друг от друга, изучая, узнавая и экспериментируя.

Виктор чуть приподнял серую кофту, и Юри приглушенно застонал в поцелуй. Удовлетворенный подобной реакцией, Виктор провёл рукой по напряженной груди, всё еще не снимая кофты. Юри прикусил его губу, но Виктора это ничуть не смутило, скорее завело с новой силой.

Он медленно проводил пальцами по очертанию ключиц, затем задрал кофту на Юри до уровня груди. Сам Юри открыл рот шире, давая Виктору новые возможности для жарких поцелуев. Виктор пальцами изучал каждый сантиметр кожи Юри, помогая ему избавиться от давно надоевшей кофты, Юри не сопротивлялся, даже когда руки Виктора оглаживали его спину, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Виктор отстранился и решил сменить положение: на этот раз он сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку, а Юри посадил к себе на колени.

Виктор целовал его смуглую шею, провёл языком от ямочки между ключицами, вверх, до острого подбородка, Юри прерывисто дышал, позволяя Виктору делать всё, что ему вздумается.

И было жарко, и приятно, и желанно, и тянуще-долго, и хотелось всего быстрее, резче и ближе, но когда Виктор огладил ягодицу Юри, а другой рукой оттянул резинку трусов, Юри резко распахнул глаза, перехватил его руку и с ужасом на него взглянул.

Виктор сначала смотрел на него мутным взглядом, после чего осознал происходящее.

\- Прости, я... - быстро проговорил Юри и замер, зажмурившись. - Я... я не готов.

Виктор прикрыл глаза, обдумывая услышанное.

Снова это вечное "прости", снова неуверенность, снова это побитое выражение лица.

Виктор решил, что так продолжаться не может, и либо сейчас он решает все вопросы, несмотря на своё взвинченное и туманное состояние, либо он не сможет избавиться это этого липкого "прости" никогда.

\- Перестань, - устало произнёс Виктор, и Юри вздрогнул. Взгляд его сделался растерянным, и он приоткрыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не смог. Затем отвернулся в сторону и, наконец, прошептал в попытке оправдаться:

\- Я думал, что смогу.

Виктор устало потёр переносицу. Юри продолжал тяжело дышать, и Виктор мягко приобнял его, притягивая к себе, так, чтобы носом можно было уткнуться в чёрную макушку.

\- Всё в порядке, - негромко начал он. - Прекращай извиняться.

Юри ещё больше напрягся, и Виктор попытался его успокоить: мягко провёл рукой по волосам и обхватил за плечи.

\- Всё хорошо, - тепло продолжил Виктор. - Тебе не нужно извиняться за каждое своё действие.

\- Но я не...

Юри неуверенно взглянул на Виктора. Тот слегка улыбнулся и добавил:

\- Ты целуешь меня, затем извиняешься. Ты берёшь меня за руку, затем снова извиняешься. Да и сейчас опять извиняешься. Почему?

Юри отвёл взгляд.

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого, - продолжил Виктор, не дожидаясь ответа от Юри. - Тебе не нужно извиняться. Тем более передо мной.

Юри дотянулся до кофты и надел её обратно, прикрывая отметины, которые успел оставить Виктор. Затем потупил взгляд и, взяв Виктора за руку, тихо прошептал:

\- Но ты же хочешь...

\- Ничего, потерплю. Лучше мы медленно будем двигаться в верном направлении, чем сделаем всё быстро без надлежащей уверенности, доверия и подготовки. Ты так не считаешь?

Юри кивнул и поднял на Виктора взгляд.

Виктор тепло улыбнулся еще раз и заключил Юри в крепкие объятия, после чего легко поцеловал Юри в губы, и тот робко ответил. Это был почти невесомый и нежный поцелуй, который должен был стать началом более глубоких и доверительных отношений между ними.

Разорвав поцелуй, Юри ярко улыбнулся, и они остались лежать на диване в объятиях друг друга пот тёплыми лучами вечернего солнца.

***

Это было прекрасное утро.

Одно из тех, когда чувствуешь себя живым, свободным и чрезвычайно расслабленным, когда утопаешь в одеяле с непередаваемым наслаждением, ведь никуда не нужно спешить.

Одно из тех, когда кажется, что нет ничего прекрасней ленивого лежания в обнимку с любимым человеком и верным псом, когда отпадает необходимость в завтраке и тем более в его приготовлении.

Одно из тех, когда кажется, будто время замирает под звуки завывающего июньского ветра...

Да-да, вы не ошиблись. Ветра.

Обычного, привычного петербургского ветра, проникающего под одежду и заставляющего съежиться от холода.

Который выл где-то там на улице, добрался уже, наверняка, до церкви, далеко-далеко от Виктора, который наслаждался уютным теплом раннего утра в обнимку с Юри.

Это было почти идеальное утро.

Предпоследний день июня, уютная прохлада, родная серость и запах поздней сирени, влетевший в комнату с очередным порывом ветра.

Виктор проснулся раньше Юри и наслаждался его красотой, медленно гладил по волосам, внимательно изучая его лицо. Юри проснулся от того, что на улице что-то громыхнуло, сонно уставился на Виктора, после чего тепло улыбнулся.

Виктор потянулся к нему, заключая его в крепкие объятия, и Юри даже довольно замурчал. Затем он приподнялся на локтях и поцеловал Виктора сначала в щёку, затем в уголок рта, а потом накрыл его губы своими, после чего взглянул на него со всей присущей ему сонной игривостью и негромко сказал:

\- Виктор, может, перейдём к более... взрослым вещам?

По подоконнику забарабанили первые капли, взвыл ветер, и на улицу обрушился долгожданный, полноценный летний дождь.

Вот теперь всё было _правильным_.

Вот теперь это был типичный серый Петербург.

Вот теперь утро действительно стало идеальным.

_Давно пора._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1) - Запусти пальцы в мою душу, - хрипло прошептал Виктор, и чужая рука резко отстранилась от неожиданности.
> 
> Отсылка к песне [Reef - Place Your Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bihoNRc8GDQ).
> 
> 2) [Кумамон](http://pikabu.ru/tag/%D0%9A%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD) \- символ-маскот префектуры Кумамото. Также мем «[во славу сатане](http://www.netlore.ru/upload/files/19/p19c48oncrvijrm81n311jg41c2n1r.jpg)».
> 
> 3) Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry.  
> Сплошное sorry. И никаких shawty.
> 
> Отсылка к [Super Junior - Sorry, Sorry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QA3m58DQw).
> 
> Название работы, «Парад», является отсылкой к одноименному[ балету](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4_\(%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82\)).  
>  _Французское слово parade (в данном контексте) означает анонс зазывалы перед началом представления в ярмарочном театре, а вовсе не парад в смысле торжественного шествия._ [(с)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4_\(%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82\))
> 
> Спонсоры моей упоротости и вдохновения: «[Фотографии из Китая](http://fanfics.me/ftf72648)» от Тихого Омута (внезапные Таорисы) и «[Две души](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5216385)» от Maimer.
> 
> Это первый мой законченный макси, и он получился очень неоднозначным. С одной стороны я рада, что смогла его дописать, с другой - текст вышел совсем не таким, каким я его планировала. Изначально это должна была быть небольшая история о том, как Виктор стал фигуристом и пятикратным чемпионом. Но потом случился кацудон, всё переросло в подробное описание действий и чувств, и вышло то, что вышло.
> 
> Не знаю, получился ли текст интересным, ведь много не значит хорошо, но, надеюсь, что кому-то приглянулась эта история.
> 
> Спасибо, что дочитали её.


End file.
